The Not So Happy New Years
by Misty-Cat85
Summary: It's New Year Celebration time, and Tohru gets kidnapped... and everything just goes down from there.
1. Unwanted Plans

The Not So Happy New Years

Greetings everyone- This is my first Fic- so please tell me what you think! I really hope you like it!

I want to thank my friend Heather for inspiring me to write- and to help with the uploading and editing processes.  

Disclaimer- all the characters do not belong to me, I wish they did, but they don't.  

Chapter 1- Unwanted Plans

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

"NO! I'm not going- you can't make me!!" Kyo shouted angrily opening the front door and running out of the house.

"Kyo! Listen to me- It's not my decision, and you know as well as I do that when he demands something, it gets done!!"- Shigure yelled back- following Kyo onto the front porch.

Yuki and Tohru, who were just returning from Yuki's secret base, looked confused as they came up upon this scene. Yuki went up to Shigure while Tohru tried to go after Kyo, who had already ran into the forest, so she went back towards the house and went into the kitchen to cook their lunch. After she went in- Yuki began interrogating Shigure.

"What did you tell that stupid cat to make him go off like that? And who wants something done?" Yuki asked Shigure

"Oh- well, you know- tyical Kyo, gets mad so much…." Shigure began to answer

"yes- I know that! But why now?" 

"Well- Akito didn't forget the way you two skipped out last year from the celebration…" Shigure, he paused a moment and looked Yuki in the eye, "he's taking great measures to make sure that this does not occur again."  

"hmm" Yuki glared at Shigure- then walked into the house.

"Yuki, what's wrong??" Tohru asked when she saw the  disturbed look on his face, he noticed her concern and tried to appear unaffected.

"Oh- it's nothing that terrible, just that now that stupid cat and I are going to be "escorted" to the New Year Celebration so that we can't stay here again." 

"oh" Tohru said a little disappointed, she was really looking forward to spending that time with them again.

"Why don't you spend the time with Uo or Hana?" Yuki asked- attempting to cheer her up.

"Well- Hana's going away this year to visit relatives- and Uo lives alone- I couldn't possibly live in there- it would cause her a lot of trouble and…"

"It's only three days, I don't think she'd mind." Shigure stated, this startled both Yuki and Tohru because neither of them saw him standing there, "Besides, I wouldn't want you to spend three days alone, in this house, you never know what's going to happen."

"but I …" Tohru started to protest

"Or why don't you go to your grandfather's house? You haven't seen them since you moved in with them" Yuki suggested.

"I guess I could…" Tohru thought for a minute, "oh No, no no, I couldn't do that!"

"Couldn't do what???" Demanded Kyo who had finally returned from sulking.

"ohh- hi Kyo, we're talking about what I'm going to do for new years" Tohru informed him

"Well- I don't care what that damn Akito says- I'm not going!!"

"Now Kyo- you know you can't do that, how do you think he'd retaliate?" Shigure tried to talk some sense into him. That calmed him down about as he got the idea that Akito might decide to erase some memories.

"Fine- I'll go- but I'm not staying there the whole three days!" Kyo finally decided "what about you rat boy?"

"Stupid Cat- Akito will most likely watch us very closely the entire time." Yuki stated.

"Well- when you are all at the banquet- he can't be watching me, now can he?"

"Yes- but you are an idiot to think that you won't be kept under close watch"

"Yeah- but I'm going to put up a fight" with these words Kyo took a fighting stance

"There's no point in fighting over this, I don't want to go either, but it seems we don't have a choice" Yuki said calmly, but he followed Kyo's lead and became aware of 

"Well- you don't have to give up so quickly"

"No- I just see no point in trying to go against Akito"

"So, you're just going to go…"

"Umm- Lunch is ready!" Tohru interrupted, the two of them looked at her, and relaxed their arms

"All right, I'll help you bring it out to the table." Yuki offered while glaring at Kyo who had returned to sulking.  

Lunch was unusually silent that day. _This is so strange_, Tohru thought _they're not even complaining or fighting now._  She looked at the two of them- who were glaring at each other across the table, _but then again there's so much tension in the room that I'm afraid anything I say will spark a fight between them… but this has to stop, so.._

" Umm-" she started- all eyes shifted to her, "I was just going to say that you guys don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine here by myself this year. You can call me everyday and check up on me, but I should be fine."

"Well- that is very sweet, but I would feel better if you went and spent time with your friends or family." Shigure stated pensively

"oh- Don't worry- I have a lot to do, cleaning- getting ready for next school year- and of course- work- I can work a lot more and get a head start on funding school trips and such- so don't worry about me, Ill be fine."

"But what if something happens?" asked Kyo, still not convinced.

"Then I'd go to Uo's house and call you, but really, I'll be fine"

"Hmmmm… well, you did live in a tent by yourself- so I guess you can stay he…" Shigure was interrupted by both Kyo and Yuki.

"NO SHE CAN"T" they both yelled in unison 

"Umm- I'm going to take care of the dishes" Tohru said shakily, not wanting to get involved in this new outburst. She quickly cleared the table and disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned, she saw Kyo sulking, Yuki fuming and Shigure looking very proud of himself.  

"You can stay here for the three days, and the phone number that you can use to call us will be on the kitchen counter, we leave tomorrow morning- wouldn't want to miss the setting up, especially because Aya's the head of decoration this year." Shigure said decidedly. 

"WHAT??? THEN I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING!!" Kyo and Yuki screamed again.

"Now now boys, don't mind him- you will be fine and so will Tohru, so quit complaining and go pack!"

The next morning Hatori came to pick them up.

"Oh- hi Hatori, you're here for Yuki, Kyo and Shigure right?" Tohru greeted him when she answered the door.

"Mmmhmmm" he nodded and started back for the car.

"Umm, is something wrong with Hatori?" Tohru asked Shigure when she went in to get everyone to go.

"Oh, don't mind Hari, he's not in the best of moods lately, you see, last year it was the year of the Rabbit and Momiji danced, well that makes this year the year of the Dragon- therefore our own Hatori must go through the dance, it's an obligation."

"Oh- that must be pretty hard for him." Tohru said sympathetically as Kyo and Yuki silently walked by her and towards the door.

"Yes- well nothing was better than the dance Yuki per…" Yuki slapped him across the face, "I… was… joking!" Shigure stated, fake crying, "oh the pain!!"

"I told you to never mention that," Yuki threatened.

"Oh right right, I must have forgotten!" Shigure laughed, "oh well, we are now running late- good bye sweet Tohru and take care of yourself!" 

"Bye Shigure! I will!"

"Yuki, Kyo, aren't you going to say good bye to Tohru? You won't be seeing her for three days."

"Yeah- bye" they both said as the door closed.

"Bye!" said Tohru waving happily at them.

Oh mom- by the way the two of them are acting you'd think they were going to prison, not a festival, oh well- looks like it's just you and me now. But it is really quiet in here.  I wish I could see Hatori's dance- that must be very awkward for him.  Oh well, I guess I'll go and start cleaning- the more I do the less I'll feel alone. 

************************************************************************

Soon to come:  Tohru's stay starts out fine- can't really say the same for the two Sohma boys who have to adapt to living at the house that they have avoided as much as possible.  But the real problems start when Hana feels that something is wrong and comes home early from her vacation only to find that Tohru is missing.  She contacts Uo who tells her that Tohru was left alone because the Sohma boys had to go to the festival.  They visit the vacant house just in time for a phone call from Yuki.  They tell him the predicament and Yuki and Kyo, despite certain dangers, leave the festival early in order to track down Tohru. 


	2. Festivities

The Not So Happy New Years

Greetings everyone- this is the second chapter of my first Fic- so please tell me what you think! I really hope you like it!  Thank you to those who have reviewed the first chapter ^_^ I was so happy that people liked it!! I hope you still do after reading this chapter!

I want to thank my friend Heather for inspiring me to write- and to help with the uploading and editing processes.  And my sister for catching typos- and my computer for catching more typos, and well - I think that's it for now.

Disclaimer- Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me- I wish it did but it doesn't- don't sue me. 

Chapter 2- Festivities

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

 ---- At the Main House ----

Yuki and Kyo barely closed the door of Hatori's car when they both heard a voice that they weren't happy about.  "HELLO EVERYONE!" Ayame called in a singsong voice as he pranced over to the car, "Yuki, Kyo how nice of you to come this year!! And Shigure- it'll be fun. How are you doing my dear Brother?? What do you think of the decor? Isn't it absolutely lovely? I do love the pastel colored dragons I have used as decorations! I'm so glad that you three have come in time to help me put up every…." Hatori, who had just finished locking the car doors, cut off Ayame. 

            "Ayame- maybe we should give these two a time to fit in for awhile- it's been a long time since they've come here- so leave them be for now."

            "Oh- I guess you're right." Ayame said downheartedly- but was soon cheered up "I know! We'll all go and help them move their luggage to their rooms!!"

            "No- we can do that ourselves" Yuki stated curtly.

            "But I want to help my little Brother, He has so much to carry, I wouldn't dream of letting him haul all that up to his room by himself!" He looked pleadingly at Hatori and everyone went silent as they looked at the small bags that Yuki and Kyo have brought.  

            "No- I think they can handle it- besides aren't you already busy working on something else?" Hatori asked.  Ayame scrunched up his face thinking—

            "Well- nothing is as important as helping my brother become adjusted to the surroundings!!"

            "Aw hell- I'm leaving" Kyo said and he turned around as if to leave- and bumped right into Kagura. "AHH!" he screamed as she let all of her love out for him at once- and in the process of this- almost all of Ayame's decorations were either destroyed or disassembled, and Kyo got a bloody nose and was slightly bruised.  When Kagura ceased fighting- she looked around at the disaster that was once a beautifully decorated courtyard. "I'm sorry Ayame- I really am.  Let me help you fix it?" 

            "Oh! No Need to worry- we have extra help now- and I never really liked those anyway- so don't worry about it!" Ayame said.  Instantly everyone started milling around picking up the ruined decorations and preparing new ones.  In the commotion, Yuki and Kyo tried to slip out- but Shigure caught them and they went to unpack.

            Once Yuki got to his room- he called Tohru. "Yes we arrived safely… yes- they're all here… of course… well- he got into a fight…. No- with Kagura, the two of them basically ruined all of Ayame's decorations… no- they're all cleaning it up now, don't worry… yes… are you ok… I'm glad to hear it… oh- Tohru, would you take care of the base for me while I'm gone… thank you… yes, I'll see you then… ok, have a good night at work…yes- I will…. Be safe." As Yuki hung up the phone, he smiled to himself and left the room- finding Kyo standing next to the door.

            "SO- how is she?" he asked.

            "If you're referring to Miss. Honda- she is fine.  She has work tonight and she's visiting Miss. Uotani tomorrow."

            "Well, at least she won't be alone the entire time."

            "Yeah." Yuki looked off in space, thinking of last year, when they saw her crying.

            "Hey- what're you staring at?"

            "Nothing."

            "Better be nothing, I swear one of these days…."

            "Yuki! Kyo! C'mon the introductions are starting!!" Kyo jumped as Momiji yelled.

            "Oh really?" Yuki responded placidly "well then, it's best that we make an appearance."

            "What about Kyo?" Momiji asked.

            "Oh- don't worry Mimiji, the stupid cat will come down if he knows what's good for him."

            "You should really see the courtyard- it looks so much better now- although Kagura's still apologizing to everyone."

            "Oh- don't worry- she'll be fine…" The conversation faded as the two of them walked down the stairs.  Kyo, still sulking, stood up, well might as well get this over with, he thought and followed them down the stairs.

--- Now, back to Tohru- who is now on her way to work---

After the boys (and Shigure) left the house, Tohru went through a cleaning phase- she cleaned every nook and cranny she could find, except the boys bedrooms (even she wasn't brave enough to even attempt to clean them).  She was done by lunch and, having nothing else to do, went food shopping and stopped by her mother's grave to wish her a happy New Year and to inform her on the latest news.  She then went home and Yuki called her.  When she hung up the phone, she felt really alone.  The house was quite large already, but seemed ten times larger without anyone in it.  I'll go read a book, she thought, that will help my thoughts drift away from being alone in this house, oh- why didn't I listen and go somewhere else for new years, No- I have to stay here- there's a lot of work to be done.  Now let's see, what to read? She selected a book from a shelf and began to read, the book she picked up bored her though, so she decided to go and tend to the secret base.  This took awhile and by the time she was finished- she had to make herself dinner and go to work.  

            She left the house and started down the wooded lane towards her place of employment.  I wonder what Yuki and Kyo are doing now, they're probably involved in the banquet by this time, I hope that Hatori's dance goes well.  I really hope to see it one day, oh, but he'll probably want to erase it out of everyone's memory.  But it seems that everyone will get along fine. Ayame was planning on using this as another chance to get close to Yuki, which would be very nice. And Kagura and Kyo, well- I hope they're not fighting constantly.  My new year's wish remains the same- I really do want Yuki and Kyo to get along even better than they are now. 

            Being lost in her thoughts, Tohru forgot where she was going and when she snapped back to her senses- she realized that she was in the middle of a park- Oh no! I must have been thinking too much again, I really should pay more attention. She sighed and headed back to her job.  

            She entered the building, many people were surprised to see her working on New Year's, but she didn't seem to mind.  They were grateful she was there.  Soon it was time for her to return to Shigure's house.  She was a little worried that she would have to spend the whole night alone.  

            As she left the building, she walked down the streets she always walked, deep in thought and not paying much attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, she heard a noise and stopped to look around, as she was doing this, she felt something hit her head, and all turned black.

--------the Hanajima Vacation House. -----------

Saki Hanajima was playing cards with her little brother Megumi.  Of course- she was winning.

            "Do you have any three's?" He asked.

            "No- I don't" she answered "Go Fish, now it's my turn, Megumi, do you have any Aces?"

            "Yes- I do."

            "Well then, I now have four of them, and no cards left in my hand, I win."

            "Hmm- do you want to play again?"

            "Megumi, you've lost every single game, Thirteen, Rich Man Poor Man, Crazy Eights, War, Casino, and now Go Fish, I think it's time we called it…" At this time she collapsed.

            "Saki! Are you all right? Mom, Dad, Come quick- Saki's hurt!" He quickly ran over to his sister and propped up her head.  "Are you all right?" She looked into his eyes.

            "Tohru," she said, "Something happened to Tohru, something bad, I must go home, now!"

            "Saki, what is this all about?" he mother asked, running into the room, "Are you all right?"

            "Yes mother, I'll be fine," Saki assured her collecting herself, "It's just that I got panic electric signals from Tohru, which means she's in trouble, I must return home immediately!"

            "But Saki…" her mother started.

            "No- I must go to her- she's always been there for me, now I must go to her and alert the others, I believe there is something wrong with her and I need to help her as a friend, I'll go back myself by train, or plane, or even bus, I just need to get back there now!" She was now in a half-crazed state, which shocked both her parents.

            "Well then Saki," her father said, " You and I will take the train back tonight- you can use my cell phone to call Arisa and see if Tohru is at her house, and then, when we get home, we can discuss this."

            "Ok" Saki said- calming down significantly.  She was glad that her parent's understood her powers and took her seriously whenever something of great consequence happened.  Sweet Tohru, what has happened to you? Does in involve the Sohma boys, like last time, or is something worse. She shuddered as she remembered the night she and Arisa found Tohru very upset on the gravesite of her mother.  

            Soon, she was on a train heading back to her house.  She was still thinking about that night, and about all the other times the two of them have helped each other and the boys who, at one time, made her feel like Tohru didn't care about her anymore.  She had contacted Uo who told her that Tohru was left alone in Shigure's house because the three Sohmas had to go to the main house for the New Year's Celebration.  

            When Saki arrived at the station, she found Arisa waiting for her. 

            "Hey, what's all this about?" Arisa asked her.

            "I don't know, I just felt very panicked electric signals coming from Tohru about an hour or so ago."    

            "But Hana, it's almost midnight, what could have happened?"

            "I don't know- that's why I came back, to find out" Saki explained.

            "Well, what should we do now?"

            " I think it would be wise to go to the house and see if anything is amiss."

            "But if no one's there, wouldn't it be breaking in?"

            "I'm willing to risk that, if you are." Saki paused, "I'd risk anything for Tohru."

            "Yeah- I know what you mean."

            With that, the two girls walked silently through the woods to Shigure's house.  They arrived exactly when the clock struck midnight.  As they opened the door to the house, the phone rang, Arisa and Saki looked at each other and Arisa decided to pick up the phone.  "Hello," she said tentatively, "Oh hi! – (She looked at Saki- It's the Prince- she informed her)- Umm- no, Tohru is not here- We don't – oh- Saki Hanajima is here too- yes, she came back early because she got disturbing signals from Tohru- No, Tohru is not here- that's why we're so worried, yes I've looked all around the house- I don't know- Sure- If you can, We're looking into it, yes. All right then, see you in awhile." 

            "So, what did the prince have to say?" Saki asked her.

            "Well- he seemed really upset, He said he was coming, and he's bringing Orange-top as well."

            "All right- that is good, they may be very useful to us."

            "Yeah- hopefully"

--- Meanwhile, at the big house---

            After Yuki hung up the phone with Arisa, he sprang into action, he called Momiji over and got him to call his dad to see if Tohru was at work that night, he discovered she was. Something must have happened on her way home, he thought, now I have to find that stupid cat. This was easier said then done, but Yuki knew where to look and found Kyo sitting on a rooftop somewhere in the complex.

            "What do you want? Can't you see I'm avoiding people? Go away." The cat stated.

            "I don't want to be bothering you, but seeing as Tohru is missing, I have no choice but to include you in the search for her."

            "Tohru's missing!!! Hell, why didn't you just say so."

            "I was going to."

            "Well- fine, but how are we going to get out of here?"

            "During Hatori's dance, it should be fairly easy to skip out."

            "Oh-right- we'll just walk through the main gates…"

            "No- we're jumping over them."

            "Oh- I see. All Right, let's do it!"

            "Stupid cat, does it look like Hatori's dancing yet?"

            "Oh- right" Suddenly there was a flare of fireworks as the dance started to welcome the New Year with a dance, Yuki and Kyo went down to watch Hatori. He was in a costume that included many flowing robes and a dragonhead headdress.  As for his dance, well-- I like Hatori's character and would not want to describe the embarrassing moment that his dance was- so you can imagine it—Anyway- Kyo and Yuki were successful in escaping out of the Main House and ran to their house.

            "Do you think Akito has something to do with this?" Kyo asked.

            "Although it is probable that he did- I hope for Miss. Outani and Miss. Hanajima's sake that he has nothing to do with this, for if it was him, Tohru's friends would be useless."

            "Well, who else would want to harm Tohru?"

            "I don't know, but let's stop talking, we're coming up on the house, don't do anything stupid, ok Kyo?"

            "I should be saying the same to you, damn rat!" They stopped running and arguing when they reached the porch of their house.

            "Hey Orange Top, what took you so long?"

            "Don't look at me Yankee, if you want to blame someone for being late, blame that damn rat!"

            "Please, I know better than to think the Prince had anything to do with this…"

            "Maybe you two should stop having this foolish argument and start thinking about Tohru." Saki said, coming into the room with hot tea for everyone.

            "Yes- that does sound like a practical thing to do," Yuki agreed. 

            "So, who do you think did it?" Arisa asked.

            Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, "Well," started Yuki, "We have a feeling it is the person who is the head of the Sohma house, Akito. He doesn't like her and with the two of us gone, she would be an easy target."

            "But if he has that much power, why didn't he do this earlier?" Saki asked. Everyone grew silent, sipping tea and thinking. Suddenly Arisa's eyes lit up.

            "I think I know who it was!" all eyes turned to her, "well, from my stand point, there are only two parties in the world who would even dream of hurting Tohru, one is this guy Akito, and the other is the Prince Yuki Fan Club."

            "The fan club?!?" Yuki and Kyo both blurted out.

            "Yeah- they're afraid of Hana, who was out of the way this time because she was on vacation, and they don't know that you're living with Tohru, so it would make sense that they'd find her on the way home from her job, and they figured that I wouldn't find out until they have finished with Tohru, or someone told me." 

            "That does make sense, and I do sense that they have been plotting something before break." Saki mentioned.

            "Yeah- so it's settled, hey, you two- (Yuki and Kyo looked at Arisa)- go do some investigating, find out if it really is those creepy fan club girls, we'll wait here for any more information."

            "Actually Uo- I think it would be wise if we went, this is their house after all, and besides, they do not know where to find these girls, I can track their electric signals and find them quite easily, anyway, (she looked at Yuki) I wonder how they would react if their idol showed up to save their enemy."

            "That's a pretty good idea Hana," Arisa thought for a moment, "Then it's settled, we'll go and report back here with information.

            "All right," Yuki said, "we'll wait here…"

            "But…" Kyo started. Yuki ran over to him as if to start a fight, when he got close enough he whispered, "When they're gone, we'll investigate Akito on our own, besides I wouldn't want to transform…" 

            "Ok, ok, Fine!" Kyo cried out, "You two go, now!" Arisa and Hana finished up their tea and left quickly towards their first stop, Minami's house (since Motoko has graduated, Minami became president of the fan club). After they left, Yuki and Kyo searched the grounds to see if there was anything important lying around the property.

            Arisa and Saki had little trouble finding Minami's house, there were no lights on, which was strange seeing as it was new years. "Wow- this place is creepy" Arisa exclaimed.

            "Yes- but then, I sense there is something going on inside." Saki whispered, for just when she spoke, she saw a door crack open, and Minami step outside; Arisa and Saki were hiding in the bushes.

            "Do you see anyone?" A girl's voice asked from inside.

            "No! Number 2 Be Quiet, we don't want anyone to know we're here!"

            "But President Minami, I don't like the dark!"

            "Number 1, please get over it."

            With that the door shut and Arisa and Saki got up and headed back towards Shigure's house. 

            "Well, what do you think?" Arisa asked her.

            "I don't know, I didn't sense Tohru's electric signals anywhere."

            "Well- can you sense them when the person you're looking for is unconscious?"

            "I don't know, I never really concentrated on them too much."

            "Oh, well, I think those girls were very suspicious," Arisa offered.

            "Yes, very suspicious." Saki agreed.  By this time, they were nearing the forest, and it was a good thing they were walking because Kyo ran up and almost tripped and fell on Arisa.   

            "Yo, Carrot top, watch your step."

            "Oh- Miss Hanajima," Yuki called as he came up to the girls, "Did you find Tohru?"

            "We think so, we're pretty sure the fan club girls have her."

            "Oh, great, a bunch of girls stole her, that sucks… OW What the hell was that for?!?" (Yuki had just smacked him upside the head.)

            "At least we know the people who have her." Yuki said.

            "Yeah- but it means that…"

            "That a stupid cat needs to shut up! I'm sorry for him, really, just ignore him."

            "Umm- it's ok- we were just going to go to my place to discuss this, weren't' we Hana?"

            "Yes- we'll leave you now- we shall call you tomorrow with our plan."

            "Oh- we're sorry, but I don't think we'll be much of an assistance, see, we need to be with our family, and we'll get into a lot of trouble if we aren't there."

            "Oh- ok then- give me the number of where you'll be and I'll call you tomorrow." Arisa decided.

            "Yes- that sounds like a great idea Uo," Saki agreed. They started walking off.

            "HEY Wait! What about us!" Kyo started.

            "The prince told you what you're doing, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!" Arisa called, waving good-bye. 

As soon as they were out of earshot- Yuki kicked Kyo. "Hell what was that for???" Kyo asked.

"For being a stupid cat, you know as well as I do that if we got involved, there would be too much of a risk of becoming transformed, and I don't want that, do you?"

"But don't you care about her? At all?" Kyo insisted.

"Yes- of course I care, but I also care whether she comes out of this with her memory intact!"

"I get it. But still! You're trusting those two…"

"Tohru's friends have been there for her many times more than we have. They're tough- they can take care of themselves. If we need to rely on them to retrieve Tohru, than that's what we have to do!"

"But still I feel- Oh I don't know- like an idiot!"

"That's because you are one. I feel bad too that I can't help her, but sometimes you have to let others do things too." 

            A car pulled up- Hatori was in it.

            "Oh look- there they are, the two runaways. My dance wasn't that bad was it?"

            "Hatori, Tohru's missing." Yuki informed him.

            "Well- you two are in a lot of trouble, Akito knows that you left- he's waiting for you. You'd best not try to escape again."

            "It's not like we had a choice…" Kyo started.

            "Just get in the car, we'll discuss Tohru on the way back." Hatori concluded, having little choice, the boys got into the car and they went off to the main house.

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

Soon to come:  Uh- oh- Akito knows of the disappearance of Yuki and Kyo- I still haven't decided what the punishment will be, (don't worry- no erasing of memories)- Saki and Arisa have to now go through with the saving of Tohru- and Also to be included- what did Tohru go through after being knocked out.

**REVIEW!!** Tell me what you think ^_^ (also- any suggestions for possible punishment will be helpful, although I may or may not use them)


	3. Mission

The Not So Happy New Years

Heyo again- this is the 3rd chapter- it's not the end of the story yet- although it may seem that way- more's to come! Promise! Also I'm thinking about starting another fic- one about what would happen if Yuki and Kyo were forced to get jobs- what do you think? Good idea? Or bad? 

I want to thank my friend Heather for inspiring me to write- and to help with the uploading and editing processes.  And my sister for catching typos- and my computer for catching more typos, and well - I think that's it for now.

Disclaimer- Fruits Basket isn't mine, Oh the fun I would have if it were – but it's not. So sad…. 

Chapter 3- Mission 

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

----At the Main House ----

As Hatori's car screeched to a stop in front of the Main house, large black clouds covered the moon that was shining so brightly before.  The door of the Big House opened and Akito came out. "Why did you do that? Why would you try to escape from the festival? Why were you so disrespectful to Hatori and me?" He asked slowly staring into the angered eyes of Kyo, then he looked at Yuki, who was shaking from fear.  "Do you not remember last year when you skipped out? Remember how I asked you to drop by soon? Why didn't you pay me that visit? I have been waiting Yuki, waiting a long time for you to come, and yet you avoided me. Does it make you happy, angering me? Do you really believe there will be no consequences? Are you not aware of the great consequences that you will face? Should I invite Miss. Honda to have an emergency operation that she'll never remember?" Akito paused a moment, to sense the change in mood when Tohru was brought into the discussion.  He noticed Kyo's and Yuki's muscles grow tight with fear and rage. "Ah- so this does have to do with her, all the more reason to erase her memory, Hatori, will you see to it that this occurs?" Hatori said nothing, even though he felt both Yuki and Kyo's eyes glaring at him pleadingly.  "WHY WILL NO ONE ANSWER ME??" Akito finally lost his cool and plunged out into the yard, as if to hit Yuki across the face, but luckily for Yuki, he slipped on his robes.  Shigure, who had come out to investigate the noise saw him fall and he and Hatori helped the weak Akito back into the house.

Later, in Hatori's office, Akito had just awakened from the passed out state that he was in.

"You should not blame them," Hatori started to say quietly, "They had reason for leaving."

"The fact that they would even think of going against my orders is unforgivable." Akito retorted.

"Yes- well I can not help you there, but it seems that Miss. Honda is missing, and they do not know where she is."

"That gives me even more reason to erase that girl's memories."

"How will you erase them, if she is not here?" Hatori asked.

"I will find her before they can get to her." Akito answered.

"You are free to go now." Akito finished. 

 Hatori ended the discussion and Akito left the room.  

            Hatori sat and pondered what the outcome of that would be, the number of people who were attached to Tohru, and the bonds formed between them.  His thoughts drifted to Kanna as well.  She was in the same predicament as Tohru.  Hatori clenched his fist. "Why is it," he thought, "Why is it that Akito will not be healed? How is he blind to the amazing changes that I have witnessed take place in this household, changes for the better, and yet he remains bitter." Deep in his thoughts, Hatori soon fell asleep.

---- Meanwhile- In Arisa's Apartment ----

"Now- we have concluded that the Fan Club girls have kidnapped Tohru." Saki said, checking to make sure her facts were correct.

"Yeah- but what we don't know is why." Arisa responded.

"Well, it seems to me that they are still jealous of all the attention that their beloved prince is giving her, and therefore they want to eliminate the competition." Saki offered.

"Yes- so what are we going to do to get her back?"

"Infiltrate their base." Saki said simply.

"Oh yeah- like in the movies!"

"Yes- only it is real this time."

"Well- yeah, and there are no gadgets or ransom notices or anything like that."

"Yes- but then they may not be planning on releasing her." Saki said, standing up.

"ook- now you're kinda freaking me out a little." Arisa stated, looking at Saki who was now standing, holding the teapot in her hands.

"I am sorry- I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to Tohru, and I'm worried about her." 

"That isn't good- well what's the plan to get her away from them?" Arisa asked, following Saki into the kitchen.

"Well- we could open the doors forcefully and I'll electrocute them and you can get Tohru out."

"It sucks that Orange Top and The Prince couldn't help with this."

"Yes, It is strange isn't it, that they are not here for her." Saki agreed as they moved back into the living room.

"Yeah, but I don't mind, we're looking out for Tohru just like the old days!" Both girls became quiet thinking of old memories of Tohru, when she and her mother teamed up to help them feel accepted and loved in their time of need. Then, Arisa broke the silence, "To think that there'd be people who would call Tohru a "witch" the only witches here are those stupid giggling girls.  It pisses me off that after Tohru's been through so much, they could be that ignorant as to kid nap her under those pretenses."

"I must agree with you, I was quite surprised as well." 

"But I give them credit", at this statement Saki looked at Arisa, alarmed, noticing this, Arisa continued, "I didn't think they were smart enough to pull it off."

"hmm- yes that is an aspect of this that I had overlooked." Saki admitted, both girls once again turned to silence.

"We should go soon." Saki said.

"Yeah- do we have everything?"

"I believe so…" Saki stopped.

"What is it?" Arisa asked worriedly.

Saki smiled, "Tohru's electric signals, I can sense them again."

"Well that's a good omen! Let's go!" Arisa exclaimed, with that, the two girls got up and walked towards the door- out into the menacing darkness. "God it's dark when the moon's hidden!"

"Yes- it is." Saki responded.  With that, they went towards Tohru's signals.

---- Now- let's go back  to Tohru ----

When Tohru woke up, She saw that she was in a dark room. "This is bad, this is really really bad!" She thought as she looked around to take in her surroundings.  

            "Hey! She's awake!" Tohru heard a high-pitched voice proclaim. Suddenly there was a bustle in the room and a bright light was shined into Tohru's eyes.  She blinked from the blindness that resulted from this. When her eyes focused, she saw Minami, and the other Fan Club girls standing around her.

"Ok Miss. Tohru Honda, Tell us your secret!" Minami demanded.

"Umm- secret?" Tohru asked, she thought "oh no! could they mean the curse?!? But how would they know?? Did Yuki transform and not tell me?? This is bad." 

"Yes- your secret with Yuki! How is it that you, the air-headed Tohru Honda can reach Yuki and make him smile while we've been trying for our entire high school life to get him to look at us?" Minami said, menacingly

"Oh no- now what am I going to say, I can't say it's because I LIVE with him…" Tohru thought.

"We're waiting!" Minami said impatiently.

"Well- we've become really good friends." Tohru stammered.

"Oh- and How did you do that? Magic?"

"No- I- Uh- accidentally met him one day before school and we've been friends ever since."

"Well, we know you have cast some sort of spell, or did you get Hanajima to do it for you?" 

"Umm- No… it's not that!" Tohru started to get nervous.

            "Hey- I hope for all your sakes that you haven't done anything that may anger us to Tohru!" Arisa announced, barging into the room. The girl's faces turned blank, Arisa continued "in other words, if Tohru has so much as a scratch- we'll beat you so hard you're unrecognizable."                    

            "Yes- that would be very unfortunate if you caused her any problems." Saki added, looking directly at the fan club.

            "Ha-Hanajima, I thought you were on vacation!" Minami cried out, now that they were there, the fan club girls got very scared.

            "I sensed a disturbance and decided to return early." Saki said as Arisa went over to Tohru.

            "So- these girls, have they hurt you in any way?" Arisa asked.

            "No- I'm fine, really, they just asked me some questions." Tohru stammered.

            "Like what?" Arisa demanded turning to the fan club girls were hiding in a corner, being cornered by Saki.

" About why Yuki smiles at me and not them and how we became friends." Tohru answered 

"Yeah- and what did you tell them?"

"I told them the truth." Tohru answered, becoming less worried because her friends were there.

"That's very good Tohru," Saki complimented.

"WITCH, you be quiet, you're using your evil powers on her to manipulate her mind!!!" Minami shouted, Saki turned all her attention to the girl.

" No, I'm not, besides, you were quite unintelligent to say that to me, I will be forced to use my electric powers on you." She replied, the girls all shrank back farther, "Unless, of course, if you allow us to take back Tohru and never bother her again!"

"Fine, do that if you wish- but we will not give up Yuki, not for anyone, ever." Minami replied. Ignoring her, Arisa and Saki walked out of the room, with Tohru between them.

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

Soon to come: The price Yuki and Kyo will have to pay for leaving the festival and more problems with Tohru. As I said, I'm not finished the story yet!!

**REVIEW!!** Tell me what you think ^_^ (also- any suggestions for possible punishment will be helpful, although I may or may not use them)


	4. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 4-  
  
Sorry for the extremely delayed updates-band season, chemistry, and life has interfered with my writing0---- also, a very large writer's block came up, then I got inspired and now I'm ready to continue--- let's see.. Where' did I leave off.. oh yeah..  
  
________________________________________________________________________**** ********************************************************************  
  
Tohru spent the night with Saki and Arisa. The next morning she returned to Shigure's house. She walked into the cheerful, sunlight filled kitchen. She paused a moment, happy to be home. She called out the Sohma's names. When she didn't get an answer; she went around the house. With every empty room, she got more and more nervous. Finally, she noticed a note was on the table in the living room. She picked it up-it was written quickly and was in very messy handwriting. "Tohru- this is a warning for you, Yuki, Kyo, and I are all at the Big house. I suggest you spend the day, as far away from this house as possible, it's not safe for you without the three of us there! - Shigure"  
Hmm- that's strange, Tohru thought, I guess I'll go to Hana's house- she told me to drop by today. oh I hope the boys are ok. I wonder what happened to them. I knew they should have just gone to the news year's festival and not get into trouble like this. Oh no, what if Akito's going to erase my memory, that would be horrible; I don't know what I'd do. Just thinking about it makes me all nervous. I hope Hana's not mad at me for going to her house.  
Well, to late to think about that. Tohru thought as she approached her friend's house. She clenched the note in her hand, and tried not to cry. She felt so scared without the Sohma's there and was genuinely worried for their sake. She lightly knocked on the door. Saki, who was resting from the events of the previous night, drowsily opened the door. "Oh, Hi there Tohru, what brings you here? What's wrong?" Tohru shakily handed Saki the note. "Hmm- let's go to my room and think about this, would you like something to eat?" Tohru shook her head, biting her lip to keep herself composed. She was frightened; Saki recognized the panic in Tohru's eyes and tried to calm down her friend.  
  
________________________________________________________________________Mean while--- at the Sohma House  
Akito sat on his. Let's call it a throne.. and watched closely Yuki and Kyo who were sitting in front of him, being restrained from causing him any injuries. "So now," Akito started, "What should I do to you.? Yuki, would you like to go back to your special room, and what about you Kyo, would you like to alienated again, this time, without your Master?" Yuki sat quietly, showing his anger only through his expression, but Kyo was not so reserved. "You can never alienate me! As long as she's around, nothing you do can hurt us!" Yuki shot him a look of death, "Stupid Cat" he whispered under his breath. Akito smirked, " Nothing, you say, NOTHING I do can hurt you. strong words for someone in such a weak position as you are in now." He walked over to Kyo, grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face close, "Do you not realize that I can take everything away from you? I have the power to do anything I want and I will get the results I need." He let go of Kyo's hair. Kyo rubbed his head until the pounding stopped. Akito watched him, disgustedly; "You and Yuki will have no means to stop me, once I proceed as I planned. You two have a choice; either send the girl to me, or stay here, never to see outside the compound, ever. I will give you a day to decide." With a flourish of his hand, Akito dismissed the disgruntled Sohma boys out of the room.  
  
As soon as they were outside, Yuki turned to Kyo- "Why'd you have to open up your mouth you stupid cat!" Kyo stopped dead in his tracks and went into a fighting position "Yeah, well at least I tried to defend myself, you didn't say anything damn rat!" Yuki also went into a fighting stance, "Well- you brought Miss. Honda into this, if you haven't mentioned her we would have gotten out of it! But no, you put her into danger! Do you even realize what you did? You really are a STUPID CAT!" Yuki stopped talking, realizing that Kyo had run off. avoiding a fight, he thought, that is not like him. he's probably trying to escape. He should know better.  
  
Later that day, while walking around the complex, Yuki ran into Momiji, literally. "Momiji, what are you wearing?" Yuki looked at the Rabbit, who was dressed all in black. "I'm going to rescue Tohru!" He announced. "Momiji, do you know how dangerous that is?" Yuki asked, irritably. "Maybe for you, but I'm not the one who's grounded!!" Momiji proclaimed, "Yeah, when we heard what was going on, we couldn't just let Tohru go out all by herself!! That would be horrible!" "Wait, we??" Yuki asked. "Yeah, we." "Haru? You're in on this as well?" Yuki was surprised to see them "When Momiji told me, we figured she'd need a little more help now that you two are gone. Besides, we need to buy you two time to get out of this." "OH YUKI I FEEL SO AWEFUL!" Yuki cringed at the singsong voice announcing his brother's presence; "We can't let Tohru go out all by herself, that would be just wrong. Unfortunately I've come down with a bit of the flu and can do nothing to help her. oh I feel so awful! Wait, Yuki, where are you going?" "To finish my fight with that stupid cat." Yuki walked away from the group, not wanting to deal with them at the moment, he wanted a fight, and knew just where to find one. I'll let them do their own thing, if they get into trouble so be it, just as long as Tohru isn't hurt. He thought as he looked for the sulking cat. Sure enough, he found Kyo sitting on a roof, looking towards their old house, Kyo noticed Yuki walking towards him and jumped down from the roof. "You ready to fight now cat?" Yuki asked. "I've been ready," Kyo replied. just as they were about to start fighting, Shigure walked out of a doorway, right in between the two of them. "You really shouldn't fight," He said, both Kyo and Yuki sweat-dropped, "It looks really bad to Akito, it shows him that he won. I left a note for Tohru, and I'm sure she's fine. Just as long as she doesn't give herself in, she can look out for herself, she did live in a tent you know." Shigure grinned-both Yuki and Kyo looked at him with a mixture of anger and annoyance. "ON the other hand," Shigure said, grinning, "You could just continue fighting and forget I was ever here!" After saying this, Shigure ran away.  
Yuki relaxed, "he has a point you know, it only shows Akito that he's won,"  
Kyo followed Yuki's lead, " I wish I could just beat him up!" "That would be the easy way out, wouldn't it Kyo?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, and it's not even a stupid idea!" "Yes it is" "Why?" "Have you considered sneaking out? If we left this place, everyone would be searching for us, we'd be in more trouble than before." "Well, at least we'd be out of here, with her" "Yes, but for how long, and the punishment will be so much greater later." "It's worth a shot though!" "Think about it" "Yeah- I'm thinkin' I think it would be better than staying here!" At this point, Yuki stopped listening to Kyo babbling about his great plan of escape. Angered by the recent events, Yuki decided that it would be best to go through with his own plans and leave the cat to fend for himself.  
  
Meanwhile, A frightened Tohru sat between her two friends, warming up over hot cups of tea.  
  
"So, basically Carrot-Top and the Prince skipped out of their family's festivities to get you, and now they're in big trouble and the head of the family, this Akito bastard, is after you?" Arisa summed up the story after Tohru told them what happened and showed them the note. Tohru nodded.  
"Well, it seems to me that it would be best if you stayed here for awhile Tohru," Saki suggested, "We won't let anything happen to you."  
"No, I couldn't possibly be that much of a burden on you!" Tohru weakly argued.  
"Sorry Tohru, but this time, we're not letting you live in a tent where you can be found, besides no one's going to get you but through me! Got it?" Arisa exclaimed, she looked Tohru in the eyes, "It's only because we care about you, ok? You don't have to worry."  
"Ok." Tohru said.  
"Would you like to lie down a little? I'll set up a cot for you in my room." Saki said as she got up to look for the cot. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, Migumi, Saki's little brother, answered it. He reported back to Arisa and Tohru, "Tohru, there are two people here to see you, I believe their names were." before he could finish his sentence, Momiji ran into the room and would have jumped onto Tohru, if Haru didn't catch him at the last moment. Tohru instantly perked up. "MOMIJI!" "TOHRU! Haru let me hug her!" "No" Haru replied, plopping Momiji down on a chair.  
"Oh, More guests," Saki said, looking into the room, "Would you two like some tea?"  
"Sure!" Momiji smiled.  
"Umm, no thanks" Haru declined.  
"Ok," said Saki, "I'll be right back, Uh, Uo would you like to come with me?"  
"Wha?" Arisa looked confused, but then, picking up on Saki's cues followed her into the Kitchen.  
  
"So, what happened to Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru asked anxiously.  
"They're being penned up in the big house." Haru answered.  
"Is that it then? Are they still looking for me?" She asked again.  
"Well," Haru began, "You're their ticket out, they will be released when you are in Akito's hands, he won't erase your memories, he wants you as his own personal servant."  
"Really? Why?" Tohru asked, getting scared.  
"Well, he doesn't want Yuki and Kyo happy, or getting along, so you're ultimately destroying his plans."  
"But, I didn't do anything."  
"Yup- that's why everyone's so mad!" Momiji piped in.  
"But isn't it dangerous for you two to be here!" She exclaimed.  
"Uh-Huh, That's why we're dressed in Black and being Shady! Well, Haru always dresses in black, but me, nope- just for coming to you!"  
"Really? I like it, it makes you look older!"  
"Thanks!"  
"Uh- could we get back to the conversation?" Haru asked irritably.  
"But Haru, Tohru needs cheering up, you're just depressing her."  
"DO you want her to be hurt!?!"  
"Uh- NO- right?"  
"Yes- that's right"  
"Uh- excuse me but Haru have you gone black?" Tohru asked.  
"Umm- no, I'm just irritated that he's not taking this seriously. Tohru, everyone's been on their toes and everyone wants your safety, no matter what." Haru said.  
"Really? I had no idea."  
"The Tea's ready." Said Saki, walking into the room with Arisa behind her. The five friends sipped their tea almost in complete silence. When they were done, Tohru left to lie down a bit. Arisa and Saki began to quiz the boys.  
  
"So, how are Carrot Top and the Prince doing?" Arisa asked  
"Well, they're very distraught and have been close to fighting every time they pass each other" Haru replied.  
"Really, that's not good. Are they planning an escape?" Arisa Persisted.  
"I have no idea! They haven't spoken since this morning!" Momiji pointed out.  
"I'm not surprised" Said Saki, "There's always such strong negative signals towards each other."  
"Hold on. You two better get out of here!" Arisa suddenly exclaimed.  
"Why?" Haru asked, confused.  
"Were you followed?" Arisa asked.  
"Umm" Momiji looked at Haru, "Maybe. but we probably lost them because we got lost."  
With this revelation, Arisa ran to the window and looked out onto the street. "Nope, no shady goons there." Saki looked up from her tea, "I didn't sense anyone suspicious."  
"Besides, if anyone tried to get Tohru, we'd take care of them, I'll beat 'em up and Hana'll electrocute them... Don't worry, Tohru's in good hands." "I'm glad I have a good report for Yuki and Kyo, they will be pleased with everything you're doing for Tohru, keep an eye on her." "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Arisa assured them.  
"Bye everyone!" Momiji called as he left.  
  
Back at the complex- Kyo was in his favorite spot, on the roof.  
  
Looking up at the clouds, Kyo wanted nothing more but to get out of the complex and go to wherever Tohru was. He thought about her, the smile, the way she always reassured him, and the night that his true form was revealed. "Well," he said, "I could say that it'd be better if we'd never met.."  
"But you'd be lying?" finished Shigure who decided to climb up on the roof to bring the cat some food. Kyo sat up, startled. "It's ok, I'm just here to bring you your dinner, Momiji told me that I should deliver it to you."  
Kyo was about to decline the offer, when his stomach growled. "Fine," he said, taking the plate away from Shigure, "Now leave me alone." Shigure went down the ladder and removed it from the side of the house.  
Kyo eyed the display of food on his plate and poked the rice ball with his chopsticks, and hit something that felt like a noodle. He pulled it out and found a note, He recognized cluttered handwriting that was indigenous to the Rabbit, and he read it eagerly, looking for hints about Tohru. He was relieved to hear that she was safely with her friends. "Now," He thought, " How to get out of here and run away with her."  
  
At about the same time, Yuki was receiving a similar note in his dinner. He smiled thinking of Momiji sneaking this into the rice balls. He was grateful to know where Tohru was and that she was safe. "I wonder if the cat knows about this." He asked himself, seeing Kyo on a roof near him.  
Soon, he was looking the cat in the face, as Kyo jumped down, bearing the note. "I'm going to get her." He proclaimed. Yuki shrugged and walked away. "Aren't you going to help me?"  
"No." Yuki answered, not wanting to make a scene and reveal everything, no luck, as Kyo proceeded to say "But Yuki! We know where she is, all we have to do is get out of here and get to Hanajima's ho." At this point of time, Yuki punched Kyo to the ground, but he was too late, the damage was done, and what was worse, as he looked up to Akito's window, he saw the shutters close, implying that Akito heard them. "Stupid cat, now Tohru's in real danger, they know where she is!"  
"How could they?" Kyo answered.  
"Well, you kind of just told them, Yuki pointed out, then he turned and walked away. ________________________________________________________________________**** ********************************************************************  
  
Well- there you have it, Chapter 4 done, maybe now I'll be able to update more. I really do apologize for the delayed chapter. I've been swamped with schoolwork but now that I'm accepted to the University of Pittsburgh, I find myself less stressed, so expect updates more regularly..  
  
Chapter 5 Tohru is apprehended Boys try to save her If I told you anymore, then you'd know everything. 


	5. Captivity

Chapter 5  
  
Hey everyone- remember how I said I'd be updating more regularly? Yeah= I've discovered that Calculus is a great time to write- keeps me awake, so expect 1 chapter every week or so- don't hold me to that statement- but I"ll try .  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______********************************************************************** ************  
  
That night, as Arisa and Saki slept, Tohru couldn't fall asleep. "Why can't I sleep? Oh Mom, please help me. I don't know what is happening to me. Ewhy am I so nervous all the time? I feel so alone, even thought my friends are here." She paused a moment and looked at her sleeping friends. " I am putting them in danger, I know tis, I can't stay here; not when they can get hurt because of me. I have to go away. Mom, I'm coming to you."  
  
The next morning, Saki and Arisa woke up to quite a shock, Tohru was no where to be found, leaving nothing but a note, that Arisa eagerly took and read it. She clenched it in her hand after reading it. "What's wrong? What's in the note?" Saki asked.  
"All it says it 'I am sorry, I cannot stay here where I put everyone in danger, love Tohru." Arisa responded. She crumpled the note and threw it in the trash can. She then headed for the door, Saki followed her.  
"Why are you putting your shoes on?"  
"I'm going to find Tohru!" Arisa replied.  
"NO, she doesn't want us to find her!" Saki said, blocking the door.  
"But this creep Akito will get her!"  
"But you must do as she wishes."  
"really? Why?"  
"Same reason as before, remember that night, in the rain when I said that Tohru had to do something on her own? This time too, it's up to Tohru do decide what to do in her situation."  
"That's it then, it's obvious that we're not good enough for her anymore, It's quite clear that she doesn't." Saki put her hand on Arisa's mouth to stop her speech short.  
"It's clear that Tohru values our safety over her own and is being a friend by keeping us out of danger. She is doing what she feels is right. All we can do is respect her decisions."  
A loud knock on the door halted the girl's conversation.  
"I'll get it," Arisa said, pushing Saki out of the way. Saki retreated to the Kitchen as Arisa opened the door. From the Kitchen, Saki heard unfamiliar voices and screaming. She slowly got up and walked down the hallway, towards the door, emitting a purple light. "Get out of my house mow please, before anyone gets hurt." She warned.  
"We have a warrant to search this house." The big man in a secret service uniform told her.  
"I'm sorry, but what you are seeking is not here-she left us this note and was gone before we woke up. So, leave us."  
"Well, you ladies will have to come with us too." He reached for Arisa, who kicked his arm. Arisa and Saki tried to fend off Akito's minions, but in the end were unsuccessful.  
"Search the house," The leader of the group aid, as a few men took an unconscious Saki and Arisa to their truck.  
"Tohru was right", Arisa said, when they woke up, the truck was speeding down an unfamiliar road, "It was dangerous to be here, and we didn't sense it."  
"No, you didn't sense it." Saki corrected her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you had already opened the door, I was going to warn you, but you act too quickly."  
"Tohru is safe still?" Arisa asked  
"I hope so. I cannot sense her feelings, but her signal is still there."  
"DO you know where she is?"  
"No," Saki said, "But that is good, because then I will not be forced to lie."  
"Yes, I suppose." Arisa said, resting her head on the side of the truck. They spent the rest of the ride to the Sohma estate in silence.  
  
After writing the note to her friends, Tohru rushed out of the house into the streets, which were brightly lit with the moon. She ran, but from what and where she was not sure. She soon found herself standing in front of her mother's gravestone, and collapsed. When she awoke, the sun was shining and she dusted off the stone that she was sleeping on.  
  
It was unseasonably warm and so Tohru was not that cold. She took her mother's picture and some food out of her bag. "I hope Hana doesn't mind that I took this apple and slice of bread. What do you think mom?" Tohru ate some of the bread, and looked at her mother's picture. "I'm glad I could come and visit you today. Sometimes, when I have nowhere to go, it's good to know where I can find you. I'd go back living alone in a tent if that landslide didn't destroy it. Oh well." Soon, her escapades from the previous night and her lack of sleep got to her. She rested her head on her knees and leaned against a tree and fell asleep.  
  
Soon after she drifted off into sleep, she was awakened by a familiar voice, "I thought I might find you here!" Shigure said, as he got out of Hatori's car. Tohru snatched her mother's photo and huddled against the tree, "What are you two doing here?"  
Hatori walked over to her, "You look pale, " he commented, he put the back of his hand against her forehead, "Yup it's a fever all right."  
"SO. Akito didn't send you to uh. erase my memories? Right?"  
Hatori smiled, "No, he's letting you keep your memories for now, but you can't stay here."  
"Yes, well Akito did mention that he requests your presence, but we have other plans for you." Shigure reassured her, "Although you're going to have to put up with Akito for a few days, do you think you can survive that?"  
"Yes. but why can't I keep going like this?"  
"Well, " Hatori paused, looked at Shigure, who nodded, "Akito has four people in his possession that he wishes to use as bait."  
"Bait?" a confused Tohru asked.  
"He's keeping them hostage, until you are securely in his grasp at the Main House." Shigure explained.  
"Who?" Tohru asked, wide-eyed and looking extremely concerned.  
"He has Yuki and Kyo penned up in the estate, and have been fighting and breaking things, he also has Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima."  
"They got Uo and Hana!?! It's all my fault, I shouldn't have gone there last night!"  
"No, they can handle themselves, don't worry, they won't be hurt"  
Hatori, who had been wandering around the shrine, suddenly said, "Ok, story time's over everyone hide!" Shigure grabbed Tohru and hid amidst the stones, unfortunately this resulted in becoming a dog, but Tohru, who was used to that by now, reacted swiftly and grabbed his clothing.  
They were hidden just long enough to avoid being seen by a few men in dark suits, who came out of a van. They looked around Kyoko's gravesite and found the picture of Kyoko, and put it in an evidence bag. Tohru almost gasped, and would have, if Hatori didn't cover her mouth. Luckily, the men did not notice anything and continued on.  
"They took my." Tohru started.  
"yes, we'll get it back, don't worry," Shigure said, changing back.  
  
Tohru was almost on top of her mother's gravestone, crying and defeated. Shigure and Hatori looked at each other, not knowing what to do. "Now Tohru, what's wrong?" Shigure asked in a calming voice,"  
"Why?" Tohru stammered, "Why is Akito so cruel? He took Yuki and Kyo, my best friends Uo and Hana, and now this, my mother. I don't know what to do."  
"Trust us." Shigure answered, helping her to her feet, "Be strong, I'm sure that if you spend a few days with Akito, everything and everyone, including yourself, will be fine. Just come with us to the main house, ok?"  
  
Tohru weakly nodded, as she gathered up the rest of her food, Hatori softly said to Shigure, "I hope you know what you're doing."  
"Yes, " Shigure replied, "So do I."  
  
"I'm ready." Tohru announced. The three of them got into Hatori's car and in silence drove towards the main house.  
  
Tohru walked into the main entranceway of Akito's personal residence. She turned around as Hatori and Shigure shut the door. Tohru looked around. The great hall was dimly lighted. "So many rooms," she thought. As she tentatively walked down the passageway, she thought she heard the sound of a whip, then a cry of pain. She stopped and darted around a corner. She peeked out to see Akito leaving a room. She ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "What did you do?" She yelled after Akito. He stopped, smirked, and slowly turned. He walked up to Tohru, who by this time was quivering, and said, "Why don't you see for yourself?" with that, Tohru found herself being pushed into the dark room and heard the lock click as Akito left. " "M. Miss. Honda?" A familiar voice said weakly. "Yuki! Tohru cried, overjoyed that he was there, but horrified for what befell him. "Yuki, where are you? I can't see you anywhere." " I'm in the corner. careful I had just." A cloud of smoke marked the place where the rat had been and now sat Yuki. Tohru wanted to run over and hug him, but caught herself. She didn't want him changing back into a mouse so she calmly walked over to him. The first thing she noticed was his back, which was a mixture of old scars and new cuts. "Oh Yuki, " she said, "Why?" She put her hand lightly on his shoulder; he winced. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's not your fault, I'm almost used to it by now, Akito's been doing this to me for as long as I can remember, that's why I had to get away and leave this place." "I understand. but." Tohru realized something, "Your bleeding! We got to get out of here, we need to find some bandagers, you must go to Hatori!" "uh, Miss Honda?" Yuki uncertainly said, greatly surprised by the random outburst. He got up and stopped Tohru who had been banging on the door, calling for Akito to let them out, and she dejectedly sank to the floor. "No, really, I'll survive," Yuki tried to force a smile. "But I got to get out!" Tohru cried, "Yuki, Akito has Hana, Uo and my Mom!" "Your mother? Oh, the picture, and Miss Uotani and Hanajima? What is he doing to you?" "I don't know, Haru and Momiji warned me that they were coming, I ran away from Hana's house and Shigure and Hatori brought me here. That's how I ended up in this room with you." "Akito's foolish," Yuki pointed out, opening a small window to let in light. Tohru gasped as she looked around the room, it was completely bare with a rug and mat on the floor. There were some stains and drops of blood around the area. "Yuki, did Akito really keep you in this room?" "Yes, but I was saying that Akito's foolish for bringing Miss. Uotani and Miss. Hanajima here. It's too dangerous, I can't believe that he would do." A crash outside the window made Yuki cease talking, "Is Tohru in there?" It was Kyo, jumping off the roof and looking in the window. "Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, running to the window. "Please Kyo, go find me some bandages," Kyo looked past Tohru at Yuki and almost said no, then Tohru cried, "Kyo, Yuki's hurt really badly, I know you don't like him, but we're locked in here and the cuts won't heal right if we don't get the bandage, and it's really important that he's ok, and we'll talk when you get back." "Fine, I'll go get them, so Yuki, he really got you this time huh?" "Yeah," Yuki answered. "Ok, I'll be back soon." With that the cat ran off to find Hatori.  
  
Soon he was back and passed some bandages to Tohru. She wrapped them around Yuki. "Damn." Kyo exclaimed, looking at the road. "What now you stupid cat?" Yuki asked. "I've been seen by Akito's thugs, I've been avoiding them all morning, bye!" With that, the cat escaped onto the roof. Tohru finished bandaging Yuki's back when the door opened. Yuki instinctively jumped in front of Tohru, but relaxed when he saw Kyo pushed into the room and the door shut before he could get out. Kyo then cursed and tried to get through the small window. Finding himself to be too big, he went to Tohru, hugged her, turned into a cat, picked up his clothes and ran towards the window again, but Yuki shut it, causing the cat to slam his head into the wall. "Why the hell did you do that?" the cat asked, rubbing his head. "Because, we're stuck in this together, besides, it's important for us to be here with Miss. Honda." Yuki explained. Changing back into his human form, Kyo went to a corner and sulked. Tohru sat in the middle of the room, and Yuki went to look out the window. The three of them sat in silence, waiting for something to happen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______********************************************************************** ************ Chapter 6- Akito comes to visit the three friends, Uo and Hana get out, and Shigure comes up with a crazy plan.  
  
Happy New Years everyone!! I do apologize again for the lateness and no updates. I will try to update as soon as possible,. but with 2 papers due on Monday and a ton of chem. And calc, just be understanding, please ^_^ ; thanks. 


	6. Escape?

Chapter 6 - Escape?  
  
Well, after many many days of snow, but only one day off from school, and new classes, a new chapter has been written. ________________________________________________________________________**** ********************************************************************  
  
A light rain began to fall and the room grew dark. Yuki, still standing by the window, gazed out at the rain and the gray forms of the buildings in the compound. He closed the window as the rain grew stronger and the wind began to blow the water into the room. After latching the window shut, he looked around the room at Tohru and Kyo, both of whom were asleep. He found a blanket in the corner of the room and put it over Tohru, who was curled up in the middle of the room. As he got up and started going back to his post by the window, Kyo woke up from where he was sleeping, still in the far corner of the room, still somewhat angry for being stuck in the room, and wet from unfortunately getting a blast of the rainwater before Yuki shut the window, and for being cramped and tired from not being able to sleep. He approached Yuki and started to ask for a fight, Yuki slapped him across the face, "Stupid cat!" Yuki hissed, pointing at Tohru, "I wouldn't mind fighting right now, but I'm not about to wake Tohru up, she's gone through so much lately. Let her sleep" With that, Yuki went back to look out the window. Kyo followed him. "So, why do you think that damned Akito is doing all this?"  
"I've been wondering that myself," Yuki said, glancing at Tohru again, "I think he's after her."  
"Why would he go after Tohru?"  
"Maybe he thinks that it will hurt us. Who knows why Akito does what he does, we just put up with it."  
"Well, I'm tired of it, I mean, why can't we just beat him up or something."  
"You know as well as I why we can't do that." Yuki stopped talking as he noticed Tohru stirring from her sleep, both boys stopped talking and looked at her. Then they turned away from each other and looked out the window. They were both very much aware that Tohru was awake, but didn't look over to her until she grabbed each one by the hand and joined them at the window. "Oh look!" she exclaimed, "A rainbow! That means good luck right?" The boys couldn't help but smile at her innocence and happiness at the smallest things. "And the raindrops, it makes the compound so pretty." By this time the sun had come out. Yuki opened up the window to allow the room to dry out a little and to get fresh air in. the three friends stood looking out the window, peacefully watching and listening to the sky and birds. Yuki and Kyo almost forgot their situation and about Akito, when the door slammed open. Instinctively, the two boys let go of Tohru's hands and jumped in front of her. "Hello Yuki, Kyo." Akito said, smirking, "And Miss. Honda, I am very happy to see you awake." "How'd you know she was asleep?" Kyo asked heatedly. Akito didn't answer, instead, he pointed upwards. "Do you really think I'd let the three of you in here, unmonitored?"  
"you bastard!" Kyo yelled, and would have run over and attack Akito, if Yuki didn't grab him by the head to stop him.  
"I thought that you would do that. Do you have an audio system in here as well?" Yuki asked bitterly.  
Akito smirked, "Why do you look so worried Yuki? I'm not here to take Miss. Honda yet." He looked at Tohru, who was still hovering behind Yuki and Kyo. "That will occur later. I just came in to check on you, I wouldn't want you three to suddenly disappear on me, now would I?" He looked directly at Yuki, who was shaking, "I'll leave you now, expect my return." With that, he left the room.  
When the door shut, Yuki and Kyo looked at Tohru, "You ok?" Kyo asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Tohru smiled, and tried her best to conceal her uneasiness. "I can't let them see me so scared when they themselves are shaking." She thought to herself.  
"You know, you don't have to hide your feelings." Kyo said, "If that bastard Akito does anything to you."  
"Shut up." Yuki said threateningly, "you're only making it worse. You know as well as I do that we can't do anything."  
"Yeah, well why should he get to call all the rules?"  
"Because that's what he's here for. To make our lives miserable."  
"Then why did he have to bring her into it? huh you damn rat?"  
"I don't know, I don't know anything more about it than you do stupid cat."  
"Umm, excuse me." Tohru asked tentatively, both boys stopped bickering a moment and looked at the girl, who pointed at the recording devices, "I just don't think it's a good idea to be discussing this right now."  
"Yeah, good point." Kyo agreed, and he returned to his corner to sulk. Yuki approached the camera to see if he could stop it somehow, when there was a clipping noise and a small explosion. Yuki jumped back in surprise. The door opened and in walked Saki and Arisa.  
"Uo! Hana!" Tohru cried, running to her friends.  
"Tohru! We've been so worried! No one's done anything to you? Have they?" Arisa asked, glaring at Kyo.  
"No, no, I'm fine," Tohru replied.  
"It seems they will be having technical difficulties with their audio and video surveillance equipment." Saki noticed.  
"Yes, you did good Hana." Arisa looked up to the confused looks on Yuki and Kyo's faces, "She shorted out some circuits." She explained. Yuki and Kyo nodded their heads.  
"Thank you" Yuki thanked her, mainly because being technologically inept, there was a small chance that he would have been successful.  
"Now, are you guys ready to get out or what?" Arisa asked, heading for the door.  
"Hell yeah." Kyo said, getting up from his corner, "the faster I'm away from him, the better I'll feel." With that, the cat raced to the door, only to be met by and knocked down by Akito's henchmen who escorted Akito into the room. "I believe I will let those two go." The head of the family announced, gesturing to Arisa and Saki, "They are becoming troublesome." Two of his henchmen escorted the two girls out of the compound. "Now leave me." Akito said, and the remaining two henchmen left the room. Akito closed the door, he then addressed the boys, "You will not be pleased with your friends later, for their acts have only accelerated my decision to separate you two from Miss Honda, who will be coming with me now. I will deal with the rest of you later. Now then, Miss Honda, come with me." When Tohru hesitated, giving uneasy looks to Kyo and Yuki, Akito grew angry, grabbed her arm, and yelled, "It is not an option, it's an order, you will do as I say, and only as I say, got that?"  
"y.yyes," Tohru stammered. Then with a slam, the door was shut and she was gone.  
  
A thunderclap destroyed the silence that followed, and the sky grew dark. Kyo and Yuki stood in the middle of the room, helpless and reproaching themselves for not doing anything. A pebble hit the window, and brought the two Sohma's out of their pensive trance. They went to the window and opened it, Arisa and Saki were standing just below the window. "Hey!" Arisa called, "The writer- guy told me to give this to you, he said it was important." With that, she sent a paper airplane to the window.  
"Thank- you" Yuki called back. He shut the window. "It's from Shigure, why would he be writing us?"  
"Hmm, well- knowing him he's just giving us an update dealing with unimportant matters.."  
" No, it's about Tohru, He's organizing something to get us out of here, then to get Tohru away from Akito, he's surprisingly serious, and very much worried."  
"How's he planning on getting us out? Let me see it!"  
"No, you can't have it, and no, I don't know how he's getting us free."  
"Let me see the note you damn rat!"  
Yuki's eyes flashed, "Well, you'll just have to come and get it you stupid cat!"  
Just when they were going to start fighting, they heard whistling. Intrigued by the sound, they crept towards the door,  
"Don't mind me, I'm just fixing the surveillance equipment!" a sing- song voice exclaimed.  
Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, and relaxed. "It's only Ayame."  
"So that's how he's planning on getting us out."  
Just then the door opened, and Ayame strode into the room. "I've come to save you little brother, but OH, it seems I am too late to save Miss. Tohru. Hey, where are you going?" The door shut as Yuki and Kyo ran out of the room. "Hey, wait for me. Yuki? Kyo?"  
The boys ran out of the building they were trapped in, since it was dark and rainy, it was easy to stick to the shadows and not be seen. They arrived at Shigure's house.  
"So then, I see my plan worked," Shigure noticed as the two wet boys entered his study. "But, where's Ayame?"  
"He's still in the room.where he belongs." Yuki explained, bitterly.  
"heh, oh well, that wasn't in the plan." Shigure laughed.  
"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!! WHERE"S TOHRU?" Kyo yelled, not having a large tolerance.  
"Right, then," Shigure suddenly became serious, "well, Tohru's in Akito's complex, not sure what he has planned for her, but Hatori's not there, so don't worry about that. And everyone's supposed to meet here soon to discuss what will be done, that is everyone except Ayame, who I hope gets out before Akito gets in. I'll tell Hatori to pick him up on his way over." Shigure went to the phone, "Oh, you can help yourselves to food, it's in the fridge."  
"I'm not hungry," Yuki said, "I'm going to my room"  
"Yeah, same here." Kyo agreed, and with that, they disappeared into their respective rooms to sulk and sleep.  
Yuki was enjoying his nap because he didn't sleep at all while in the room, but was rudely awakened by voices. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Seeing that sleep was impossible, he slowly rose out of bed, in his half-zombie state and walked downstairs, when he got there he woke up was very surprised to see everyone there, being relatively quiet and serious. He saw an open space in a circle formed by the members of the zodiac and took his place next to Haru. "What's going on?" Yuki asked.  
"Shigure's going to reveal his plan." Haru explained, "He was waiting for you to wake up, Kyo's over there, next to Kagura."  
"How's Tohru doing?" Yuki asked.'  
"Your guess is as good as mine. All we know is that she is with Akito, which means that there's some danger, but not necessarily sure danger."  
Yuki nodded, Shigure entered the circle. "Hey everyone, thanks for coming, now, as you all know, our little Tohru, who has touched all of us with her simple grace and her ever caring persona has been taken from us, snatched by Akito who now holds her hostage. Now, we are all faced with a question, do we do what Akito wants us to do, or (he looked at Yuki) do we do what we want to do? I know of at least four people here who want to get rid of Akito, that is not possible, I am sorry to report, but there are more, indirect ways of avoiding him. This is where my plan goes into place. We will have both a plan A and a plan B. I'll start by explaining Plan B"  
"Now, It will happen that Akito will want to erase Tohru's memories. So, when Hatori is ordered to carry out that order, (he looked at Hatori) he will not, and will get her out via driving her out of the complex. This sounds simple, but it is not, for those of you who know martial arts will have to use your skills to take our the guards and not have Akito know about it, a difficult task, but one that you will have to do, regardless of what plan we use."  
"Plan A is much more complicated and involves many more people, and some of us may get hurt by it. But I have talked to those individuals and they are perfectly aware and sure of their duties. Except Yuki and Kyo, who have no idea what's going on. Anyway, we'll go in order of what will happen, Kisa and Hiro, you two will provide distraction, you're both very smart and creative, come up with something. Hatori, you'll be driving the getaway vehicle, Haru and Kagura, you two are responsible for beating the guards who are blocking the door to a pulp. Momiji's in charge of espionage, finding out where Tohru is, and telling her what's going on, Ayame and Ritzu, you two just have to keep a low profile and make sure everything works the way it should, Yuki and Kyo, you two will be the ones rescuing Tohru, as for me, I'll be with Akito, another distraction in case he decides to become violent. I suggest that everyone try to get away as soon as possible after Tohru is found and taken away, along with Yuki and Kyo, Akito will not be pleased, and we all have to prove our innocence. all I can say is, good luck everyone. Questions?"  
"Yes, when will we be doing this?" Hatori asked  
"In a few days"  
"Wouldn't Kyo and I be an easier distraction?" Yuki asked, "I mean, we're already on Akito's bad side, besides, Kisa and Hiro already have been through all that."  
"Are you sure Yuki? Kyo?"  
Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances, "yeah, sure," Kyo said, "You can get her, but don't forget to save us as well."  
"Well, I'm sure she won't let me leave you two behind," Shigure stated, "Now you two better get back to your room, before Akito comes, Hatori?" Hatori was putting on his coat, "I'm one step ahead of you, come now Yuki, Kyo, let's hope we're not too late, I'll see you all later, bye." Yuki and Kyo said their good byes and as two prisoners marching to the gallows, they followed Hatori in silence, each hoping that Shigure's plan would work and that they would both come out with minimal scars and that Tohru would be safe, without any mental or physical abuse from Akito, and that she would meet them smiling genuinely at the end.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, there's Chapter 6. Every time that I sat down to write, something (homework, guard, phone, people, food) interrupted. But now I know exactly where this is going and so updates should be more often, (don't quote me on that though, for I have said it before ^_^ " ) I apologize profusely.  
  
Things to look forward to: Chapter 7- Tohru's life with Akito, depending on how much I write I may or may not include Shigure's plan. we'll see. 


	7. Plan A

Chapter 7-Plan A  
  
Heyo everyone, I take this opportunity, while watching the super bowl to write another chapter. A/N- this chapter starts when Tohru was pulled out of the room, a little backtracking to explain what happened to her..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Akito slammed the door to the room and grabbed Tohru by the arm.  
"Tell me, Miss. Honda, do I scare you? Are you afraid like the others?"  
Tohru looked at him, she couldn't talk; did he scare her? Yes, he did, but she was so scared that all she could do was look at him bewildered.  
"You have no reason to be," he said, loosening his grip on her arm, "I will not be calling to Hatori anytime soon." He began to lead her out of the building, "You're probably wondering why I am doing this, well, seeing as you'll never see those two again, it's ok to tell you." Tohru looked at him questioningly. They were now walking across a courtyard toward Akito's private quarters.  
It started raining again, Akito looked at Tohru and pulled her closer to him, "Why do they love you? Why do they confide in you other than me? It's obvious that you're important to them, but you're just a girl, a measly, stupid, puny, inexperienced girl, what do you have to offer them? Why have they abandoned me for you? You should never have gotten involved. You are too nosy for your own good. How dare you think that you can come into our lives and change us all, heal our wounds, make us happy, you don't understand, you don't know what its like! You have nothing, you know nothing, you are a foolish being who needs to be separated from them before you cause anymore damage on MY family!" His grip tightened on her arms, and her eyes welled with tears. Akito barely noticed through his rage, he pulled her into his house and threw her onto the ground. He stood over her menacingly for a moment; she curled up and cringed, waiting for him to do something. He pulled her hair and made her face him, "You have no idea what we have suffered. You will never be able to make the mistake of helping any of us ever again." He released her hair, her head slammed into the ground, and she blacked out. When she awoke, she was laying on the floor of an empty room, her head throbbing from her fall. Her eyes darted around the vacant space; there was nothing in the room except the small mat she was lying on and a tiny window in the corner. She went to the door and found it unlocked, she cautiously opened the door and walked into the dark hallway. She heard a light breathing coming from another room, she went to that room, and opened the door; she recognized the room as the one that Akito had summoned her to before. She stepped into the room and saw Akito lying on a mat, sound asleep. "Ya know," she thought, "When he's asleep like that, he almost looks human. I hope that I can help him, but I'm not sure I'm strong enough." She glanced around the room, and saw her mother's picture, sitting on a table, overjoyed she ran to pick it up, but when she turned around, she saw Akito, bearing a club, standing behind her, when he saw her, he lowered his weapon, "Never come into this room, next time I won't be so kind." She apologized, bowed, and tried to duck out of the room. "Stop," he said, she turned around slowly, and Akito put out his hand, "I believe, you have something that belongs to me." "NO," Tohru cried, holding her mother's picture close to her, "you can't have mom, she's not yours, she's mine, please don't take her from me again, you've taken everyone else away from me, leave me this, please Akito, I'm begging you!" Akito smirked, "well then, (he took the picture away from Tohru and smashed it to the ground,) There, take it, It's useless to me, it's only a stupid picture." Tohru dropped to her knees and cried over the picture. Akito left her and walked down the hallway, suddenly, Tohru stopped crying and jumped up towards the door, "Why are you so cold? Why won't you open up to others? Don't you see that you're causing yourself pain and suffering when you could be enjoying life? Don't you have a heart?" Akito stopped and turned around to face Tohru, her blood ran cold with the evil aura that surrounded him, he advanced towards her, smirking, "A heart you ask?" He was now standing right in front of her, suddenly, he put her arms around her, and held her tightly, "How can I have a heart when I do not feel anything? No feelings of love, or hate, just anger and jealousy?" He whispered in her ear, Her eyes widened, and he threw her to the ground, right on top of the fragments of the picture frame. He looked at her face, with tears running down it, turned around, and walked away. After that incident, Tohru tried to avoid Akito at all costs, she was allowed to roam free around the building all she wanted, but she was not allowed to enter Akito's room. As the hours went on, she became hungry, but could not find food; she didn't feel like herself. She felt weakened by the events that have taken place, and worried constantly about Yuki and Kyo. "I hope they haven't killed each other mom." She said, "They kept wanting to fight, but I'm not sure whether they will or not." she was interrupted by the door to her room sliding open and Akito walking in. She instinctively jumped up and bowed, "h.. h.. hi Akito." She stammered. She looked at him, he didn't look at her, she didn't move. His muscles tensed up and she braced herself, "Look up at me, stop bowing!" She instantly obeyed his command. He smiled and slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground, "You do not deserve to have happiness." He said, taking the picture of her mother, Tohru, through her pain, jumped and adhered herself to his leg, "No, I won't let you take my mother!" he kicked her off, but she would not give up, she jumped to her feet and wrestled the picture away from him, quickly hiding it in a nearby bookshelf, "You can't have her, you will never be able to take her from me, just like you will never be able to take happiness from me, nor can you ever say I don't know the meaning of suffering. Akito, just because you are bitter and unhappy does not mean that you have the right to take that from anyone." He looked up at her, stood up, and walked to her, "I am the head of the Sohma family, everything that they do depends on me, and there is nothing that they can do nothing without me. The only thing that they can do is my bidding, and if I will them to be unhappy, they will, and there's nothing that you can do to change that!" "No, you're wrong," Tohru cried, covering her ears, "They are people, and you, you are human, you all are, you deserve normal lives, don't you see, you are causing yourself and everyone around you practically unbearable pain, if you just let someone in to help you, you could change the path, you could change the way you see life, everything could change, you could recover from all the sickness you have."  
"Never talk to me like that you little girl!" Akito screamed, he punched her in the face and threw her to the ground, "I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to, I never want to hear your annoying voice ever again! If you so much as open your mouth, Yuki and Kyo will suffer greater than they ever had in their lives!"  
Knowing the extreme pain that both boys suffered throughout time, Tohru was helpless, so she pretended to be passed out, Akito left the room. She laid there in the middle of the floor until it was dark. Once night fell, she lit a candle and put it next to her mother's picture, which she put back into the temporarily repaired frame, and lit another one to take with her as she looked around for a way out. She walked outside, to a small balcony on the second floor. She heard a rustle in the bushes, startled, she jumped back against the house, and then she heard a familiar voice,  
"Tohru, Tohru? Are you there?"  
"Momiji!" she cried softly, "Momiji! Is it really you?" she ran to the balcony where the rabbit was visible.  
"Tohru!" he happily replied, "You look pale, is Akito feeding you? What's that bruise on your forehead? He hasn't been beating you has he? Why are you crying? OH yeah, I have news from Shigure, he says there's a plan, uh-huh, a plan, and when you see Kisa and Hiro in the courtyard, you are to go to this balcony and wait for Yuki and Kyo, don't worry about Akito, we have it all planned out, I'll see you soon, bye bye now! Oh and Tohru, don't worry, everything will be fine."  
"Wait, Momiji, come to the balcony, I want you to take my mother and keep her safe for me, Akito's been trying to destroy her."  
"Sure Tohru, anything." Momiji said happily as he caught the picture that Tohru dropped, "I'll see you in less than 24 hours! I promise!"  
"Bye Momiji, be careful!" Tohru called out softly.  
With a quick good-bye and a salute, Momiji was gone. Tohru spent the rest of the night on the balcony, thinking of whether it was a dream, but very happy to see a kind face, she felt so safe being alone on the balcony, outside, where she could watch the sunrise. After the first few rays of light shone over the house, she decided it would be best to return to the room that she had left. She got there in perfect time, for she could hear Akito just waking up down the hall. She went into the room, and laid down in the position that he had left her in. He walked by, opened the door, seeing her lying on the ground, Akito believed her to be asleep, and so, continued on towards his private room. Tohru quietly went into an empty room across the hall where she could view the courtyard, but being completely exhausted from the day before, she slowly drifted off to sleep in the sunlight and the sound of birds around her. While she slept, she had a dream. "Tohru," her mother's voice was heard, "Tohru, you've been so strong lately, you can't give up now." Tohru looked up to see her mom, cradling her, Tohru buried her face in her mother's arms, "He has no kindness mom. I don't know what to do!"  
"Sometimes Tohru, you have to search deeper than you ever had before. Some people shut themselves off from the world. It is not your fault. You can't force them to change. Change comes over time. Just be yourself, you'll be fine. Your bruises and scratches will heal and you will reunite with everyone there who loves you, cares for you and worries about you. Do not give up, be strong everything will be fine in the end, you'll see."  
The voice faded, Tohru awakened suddenly and almost called out for her mother, but remembering Akito's threat, she remained silent.  
  
Tohru heard a commotion, looking out a window she saw Kisa and Hiro playing and holding hands. She smiled, and went towards the door. She opened the door a little to see Akito rush by her. She went back to the window and saw Kisa give the sign. "Plan A" was in action. Her heart beat faster in anticipation. She ran across the hall, avoiding Akito, and went onto the balcony to await Yuki and Kyo. A rustle in the bushes made her jump up to the edge, sure enough, Yuki emerged, followed by Kyo, they threw her a small rope ladder, which she affixed to the low railing. She climbed down and they pulled the rope ladder down as well so as to not leave any evidence. They wound it up and exchanged some words of greeting, then ran off to find Hatori in his car, on the way, they passed by Shigure, who was supposed to make sure Akito didn't hurt Kisa and Hiro too much, Ayame, Momiji and Ritzu who were the lookouts for Haru and Kagura, who were busy taking out some guards. They reached Hatori's car and dove in.  
"Ok, everybody down, this will be difficult depending on whether those two were successful." Hatori warned. Tohru hid under a blanket in the back seat and the other two curled up under the windows. They passed through the complex with no trouble, when they reached the gate, Haru and Kagura waved them on. "Ok you three, it's safe to come out now." Hatori said. Tohru tentatively looked up from the seat, as did Yuki and Kyo.  
"You seem pale," Yuki observed, wiping a stray tear from Tohru's eye, "It's over now, you don't need to worry."  
Kyo jumped in the conversation, "You're ok right? He didn't. ya know.. Do anything to you? Did he?"  
"Well, he threw me around a little, scrapes and bruises, no broken bones or any."  
"That's not what I meant." the cat began to say. He was stopped by a slap from Yuki and a confused look from Tohru, "I was just sayin'" He concluded, rubbing his face.  
"Wha.. What do you mean?" Tohru asked.  
"Don't worry about it." Yuki assured her.  
Hatori stopped the car, "You three get out here."  
"Where are we?" Kyo asked.  
"We're at Hana's house!" Tohru exclaimed.  
"Why are we." Yuki looked at Hatori, " You told her that we would be coming I trust?"  
"Well, Shigure did, so yes, you are expected." Hatori answered, "Everyone else will be arriving shortly."  
With that, Hatori drove away. Tohru and the two boys entered Saki's house.  
"Tohru!" Saki said, rushing down to meet her friends, "I'll go get some food." She disappeared into the kitchen.  
Arisa walked down the stairs, "Tohru! I'm so happy you're here, Prince? Carrot- Top? What the hell are you two doing here? Oh yeah. sorry. Tohru. What happened to you? You have a big bruise on your face! Did that creep Akito beat you up? What happened? Where is the person who did this to you?" Tohru looked at her friend, Saki came back into the room. "It was soo horrible!" Tohru cried, she ran for cover in Arisa's arms (because she couldn't go to the boys) and cried. Arisa was surprised at this reaction. She looked at Yuki and Kyo, "What happened?" she mouthed silently. They shook their heads and glanced at Tohru. Saki understood.  
"Tohru, you look tired, here, come with me." Saki suggested. Tohru nodded and followed her friend who gently led her up the stairs. When Saki returned, the girls faced the two boys.  
"SO," Arisa asked, sitting down. "What happened?"  
Kyo reached into his pocket and put the picture of Tohru's mother and frame on the table. The girls looked at the broken frame. "Same thing he did to us," Kyo pointed out bitterly.  
"What do you mean?" Arisa asked.  
"He tried to destroy her spirit, break her down, beat her into submission.but he did not take advantage over her.. Umm. in That way." he stumbled on the words.  
"You are very lucky he didn't" Arisa proclaimed.  
Saki cut in, slightly quieter than Arisa, "Why couldn't you help her?" she asked.  
"We were locked in the room, if we tried to escape, he would have hurt Tohru more. That's just the way that evil bastard is."  
The doorbell rang. Hana opened the door to see Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, and Ritzu standing outside. Haru was carrying a badly beaten Kisa, and Shigure was propped between Ayame and Ritzu, he too bore battle wounds from a confrontation with Akito. ________________________________________________________________________**** ******************************************************************** End of Chapter 7  
  
Chapter 8- Akito's Wrath- what befell the Sohmas, Tohru, Kisa, Shigure- that's the current injuries list, it may or may not expand. Akito's not done yet, and the Sohma curse revealed????? To whom? Hah- not telling  
  
I want to that my two friends Nette and Heather for their great ideas when I kinda hit a writer's block. but it's all good now, I know where this story is going, so any questions- direct them my way, Leave a signed review and I'll get back to you, or you could wait until I do the next chapter and I will address any problems then. For now though, good-bye and good night! Damn patriots won.. blah! 


	8. Akito's Wrath

Chapter 8- Akito's Wrath

Hello everyone, I have not updated in so very long. My life got really crazy last year and I didn't get much time to write, but now I find myself with more plot ideas, and more time. So I'll try to be better about updating. Thanks for reading

* * *

"Arisa, please go and make some more tea for our guests." Saki asked. Arisa left the room.

"What Happened?" Kyo demanded urgently, gently taking an unconscious Kisa from Haru. "Hey Saki, take her upstairs please, from the looks of it, Hatori already bandaged her, but make sure that Tohru doesn't see her." Saki nodded, when Kyo was placing Kisa into her arms, he transformed into the cat. Saki looked down at the bright orange cat that now sat before her, Yuki and the rest of the Sohmas were horrified, luckily though, Arisa was still in the kitchen. Hatori jumped into action. "Yuki, go stall Arisa! (Yuki left the room,) Miss. Hanajima, I'm sorry, but I have to..." he walked towards her.

"If you touch me, I will electrocute you. Don't erase my memory, I won't tell anyone." She glared at him.

Hatori was shocked and backed away. "You're not surprised?"

"Well," she replied, "I knew something was going on. This explains a lot." She bent down to address the cat, "Go down the hallway and make a left, bathroom's there, you can stay there until you transform back. Actually, you probably can't open doors while you're a cat, so follow me."

Kyo, quite surprised himself, picked up his clothes in his mouth and followed her down the hallway. She laid Kisa on a couch and went back to the group. "What about him?" she asked, pointing to Shigure, "He's not looking too good."

Shigure smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just let me lie down a bit. I'm really just worried about Kisa."

Arisa reentered the room with Yuki and food. "Hey, where'd Carrot-Top go?" she asked.

"Bathroom" Saki explained.

"Oh." Arisa looked at Shigure, who was leaning on Ayame, "Damn, those are some bad bruises, what happened?"

"I suggest to leave him alone, he needs rest, doctor's orders." Hatori assisted the injured Shigure to a mat and helped him lie down. He then returned to the group, "now, if you will all sit down, a circle would be a good formation, and we can commence discussions."

The group sat down. "ok, who wants to start?" Arisa asked, looking at everyone around the circle. Kyo re-entered the room and sat down between Haru and Yuki, "yeah, what the hell happened after we left?"

"Well," Hatori started, "It didn't take Akito a long time to figure out what was going on. When he saw Kisa and Hiro, he lost control of himself, and like before, slapped Kisa so she fell on the ground, and then he started kicking her. Shigure jumped between them and Hiro helped Kisa get to Haru and Kagura, who were done their duty, and were waiting by the exit." Hatori nodded towards Haru to continue.

"Yeah, but then Akito sent more guards our way, and so the four of us got out of the complex and into the woods, knowing that Hatori would take a hint and see us after dropping you three off. But the guards were not the problem, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were MIA, Momiji was with us as well."

"yup... and I was helping out with Kisa,"

"Yes, that you were." Haru answered, emotionlessly.

"So, what happened after that?" Saki asked.

"Well," Kagura started talking, "As we were walking down the road, Haru was holding Kisa and it was raining, so we were all very happy to see Hatori drive towards us, he looked extremely worried and asked where the other two were, we told him back in the complex, and he sped away without us, so that we would be out of danger."

"Ooooh, can I talk now?" Ayame asked. "ok, so there I was with Shigure, who was basically getting a full beating from Akito, and not knowing what to do, I called for help, and what do you know? Hatori pulled up beside me. Akito didn't notice, he had his back towards us, and the rain was distracting, but Shigure saw, and pushed past Akito and dove into the back seat, the door slammed and we sped away, leaving Akito alone in his courtyard."

"Were you followed?" Yuki's eyes flashed as he turned towards Hatori.

"Not to my knowledge, but I cant' promise anything." Hatori answered.

Haru went to the window and looked out."Are you nervous Haru?" Momiji asked, joining him at the window

"No," he said, looking out into the rain, "Not for myself anyway."

Momiji nodded, "I feel the same way. When you think about it, it's all about Tohru right? That's why we're here."

"Well," Yuki added, joining them, "That's part of it Momiji, but there's a lot more to it than that." He looked at Haru, who nodded in agreement. Hatori called them over and the group sat back down in a circle.

"Now what?" Kyo asked. "What do we do now?"

"Good Question Kyo." Said Shigure from the couch. Hatori went over to him, irritated.

"I told you to be quiet and sleep, you'll need your strength later."

"But I'm feeling better!"

"It's only the painkillers- now go back to sleep."

"But Hari..."

"No, you need sleep. You can always be escorted to another room if you so desire."

"Nah couldn't do that."

"Yes, yes you could..." Hatori stopped talking and looked behind him. The whole room instantly perked up. "I hear something." Hatori said, looking around the room. "It's coming from upstairs." The whole room waited in silence, when Tohru climbed down the steps.

"Umm... Hi everyone." She said, looking around, making sure everyone was there. "Where's Kisa?" she asked, getting unnerved by the blank stares that were looking at her, "and Shigure, are you all right?"

Hatori got up and went over to Tohru, "He'll be fine, just got a little beat up, that's all. Kisa's in another room, sleeping."

"ok." Tohru said, "So, what's everyone doing here?"

"Well, we're discussing what to do next" Arisa answered.

"Hmm.. Well, wouldn't it be bad if Akito came here and saw that you all are not at home?"

"Probably yes, for most of us anyway." Kagura, who was being unusually quiet since she came in, answered.

"I think it wise that for now, you leave, except Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Everything here will be fine." Saki said. Everyone looked at her, startled.

"What? Why?" Kagura asked.

Saki's eyes flashed. "Because, Do you want to lead Akito to Tohru? If you were followed, they should be arriving shortly. And you all would be getting further involved than you already are."

"Please, if it means that you will not be hurt, please go!" Tohru stammered.

"Tohru, will you be ok?" Momiji asked her.

"I'll be fine, but I don't want to cause the rest of you any more pain. So, leave... go, and be careful!"

"Fine," Hatori said, "Everyone, move out. I'll take Kisa to the hospital, the rest

of you, find your own ways back home, or if you prefer, go to Shigure's house, Ayame, you're coming with me so that you don't cause problems. Haru, Kagura, take care of Hiro..."

"I'm going with Kisa!" Hiro proclaimed.

"Fine, then take care of Momiji, take him to his father in the apartment complex."

"ok." Haru and Kagura said.

"You four," Hatori said, addressing Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, "be careful. Stay here, and try not to get hurt, and Shigure, you better not be up and about too much."

"Ok Hari." Shigure said, then he fell asleep.

"Take care everyone, I'll see you soon!" Tohru called out, as everyone started leaving. She followed Hatori into the room where Kisa was sleeping. Upon seeing Kisa, Tohru gasped. "Will she be ok?"

Hatori carefully lifted the unconscious tiger, "she should be ok."

"Umm, Hatori?" Tohru asked, "I didn't want to ask you this before, with everyone else around, but, would anything be better if I lost my mem..."

"Don't say that." Hatori answered sharply, "everyone here cares about you, and everything would be for loss if you were out of our lives. Besides, that's not what you want is it?"

"Well.. no, but if that's all that needs to happen to have everyone's pain stop, then that's what I want."

"Whenever a person's memories are erased, it is always harder on those who remain, who remember the person who no longer remembers them. Never Forget that. Look around you Tohru, everyone who you see, we don't want you to forget, We want to help you, because you have helped all of us. And knowing that, we can endure. Keep following your heart, and never give up."

Tohru's eyes welled with tears. She nodded. Hatori forced a smile, "every thing will be all right, you'll see." With that, he walked out of the room.

Tohru collapsed, she rolled into a ball let the tears run down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her back and looked up, and saw Kyo, Yuki, Saki, and Arisa.

"It's ok. It'll all be alright." Yuki said, taking his hand off Tohru's shaking back.

"I... I never thought that this would..." Tohru started. Kyo sat down next to her,

"Neither did we," he looked up at Saki, who, having found out their secret earlier that evening understood. She knelt down and enveloped Tohru in her arms. Arisa also hugged her. Yuki and Kyo looked at the three of them. A pounding at the door interrupted the scene. Startled, Kyo jumped up and he and Yuki rushed out of the room.

"HI!" Momiji said, "Haru got us lost, do you know how to get home?" Yuki and Kyo breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah," Yuki answered.

As he was telling them how to get home, Kyo returned to the room where Tohru, Saki, and Arisa sat. Kyo's stomach grumbled. "Come on Uo, let's go make some food, because I'm pretty sure no one's eaten in awhile." Saki said, getting up.

"Uh, ok..." Arisa answered, being pulled by Saki.

Tohru and Kyo were quiet for awhile. Finally, Tohru said, "Kyo?"

"What?" Kyo asked.

"I can't think of anything to say..." she said, as new tears fell from her eyes.

Kyo smiled remembering the last time that she said that. He went over to her, and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything." He moved closer to her,

"Kyo...." Tohru started, but she couldn't finish. Kyo gently pulled her head towards him.

"I love you." Kyo whispered into her ear, and kissed her on the forehead. Tohru wrapped her arms around him. There was a poof of smoke, and Tohru looked at the orange cat that sat in front of her.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry!" She said, picking him up in her arms. "I love you too, I don't want to be away from you,(Yuki walked into the room) or Yuki or anyone, but I feel like when I'm around you, people get hurt, and I don't want that to happen."

"Miss Honda, you're not the reason." Yuki said, walking in the room, "But you might want to get that stupid cat somewhere where Arisa won't see him."

"Right!" Tohru said, scooping up Kyo's clothes. When she and Kyo were in the hallway, he looked up at her.

"I have to agree with that damn rat," Kyo said.

"hmm?" Tohru asked, looking at the cat in her arms.

"It's not your fault, none of this should be a burden to you. You're too innocent and I get so frustrated because I know that it hurts you, but I can't do one damn thing about it!"

They went into the bathroom. Tohru put Kyo down and bent over to see him at eye-level. "Kyo, it's ok. You don't need to be so hard on yourself. Just being there with me eases any pain that you think you cause me." Tohru then patted the cat on the head, and walked out of the bathroom.

When she got back to the other room, she went over to Yuki who was standing by the window.

"So, Miss. Honda, are you sure you'll be all right. You've been through so much. None of us knew that this was going to happen. I'm so sorry for not helping you."

"But you did help me Yuki, everyone did. I was feeling very alone and abandoned in Akito's house, but you all came for me, suffered for my sake, I couldn't possibly expect for you to do anything more..." Yuki just looked out the window.

"Food's ready!" Arisa announced, "hey, where's Carrot-top?"

"Right here." Kyo answered coming down the hallway.

"Shall we go eat then?" asked Saki, walking up right behind Kyo, who jumped.

"Yes, let's go," Yuki agreed. The five friends filed out of the room, and sat in silence as they ate.

Ah- Chapter 8 finished, took me long enough "

* * *

Ok, in Chapter 9, I'm not entirely sure what will happen—they'll all go to school most likely, and it'll be fun, The outcome of everyone else who left will also be covered.... Confrontation between Yuki and Kyo about Tohru? Maybe.....

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the previous ones also, I'm so sorry for not keeeping up with the updates, hopefully I'll be better about that '

Misty


	9. A Vey Long Night

Chapter 9-

Disclaimer- Although I love these characters dearly, they do not belong to me.

Ok- I'm lazy and don't feel like re-loading and fixing a small plot hole in the previous chapter- for all case and purposes, Shigure left with Hatori, he is not at Hana's house.

warning, if you have not seen the entire anime, there are** spoilers** in this chapter

just thought I'd give you a heads up.I think the fic already has spoilers in it, but I felt like giving a warning.

* * *

"Thank- you Hana, that dinner was so good " Tohru exclaimed even though she barely ate the food placed in front of her.

'Well, it doesn't compare with your cooking." Saki replied. Tohru blushed.

"Well, I don't know about that" she tried to smile and laugh, but couldn't. Tohru looked down at the table, "I'm sorry.... I've been nothing but trouble for you four this year. I'm sorry for ruining your holiday, and then messing everything up, and now..."

"Quit Apologizing!" Kyo said, in a borderline yelling voice, "None of us are accusing you of anything."

"But I still feel responsible, and..."

"That's what Kana said, and Momiji's mom said... and I don't want you to have the same outcome that they did OK?" Kyo slammed his fist on the table, got up, and went to the window.

"Miss. Honda.... Please, we don't want you to worry about us." Yuki said calmly.

"but... but..." Tohru stammered.

"shhh ... you have nothing to apologize to us, we should be apologizing to you for bringing you into this mess. We could never blame you for any of this."

"Yuki" Tohru said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please, don't worry so much." Yuki said, "we're here for you."

"That's right Tohru, we all are" Arisa said, giving Tohru a tissue.

"We couldn't bear it if you got hurt when we could have prevented it." Hana said, "So leave this to us."

"So, should we call it a night?" Arisa asked. "You two are sleeping down here. And don't break anything." Kyo and Yuki nodded, too preoccupied to respond to the comment about breaking things. The three girls went up the stairs to Hana's room.

When they were gone, Yuki looked at Kyo. "So, why were you a cat earlier? Do you realize how dangerously close you were to revealing our secret. In fact, do you realize how many things you said that revealed secrets to these two."

"Yeah, what of it? Tohru hugged me, not the other way around. So don't be blaming me you damn rat!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kissed her on the forehead and then..."

"You did what?"

"Oh, did I make you mad, sorry if I was there for her when you weren't around."

"Taking advantage of her, you really are a brainless cat."

"Who said I was taking advantage damn rat?" Kyo asked, assuming a fighting stance.

"I'm ready for you." Yuki said, himself tense and waiting.

Kyo jumped to get to Yuki. They began fighting. "Do you always take out your emotions in fighting? That's not very healthy." The boys froze as Hana walked into the room. "And Kyo, I don't want you to be taking advantage of Tohru..."

"That's not what I did."

At that moment, the phone rang. The three people standing in the room looked at it. Saki picked it up. "Hello.... Yes... what?... here?... are you sure?... what can be done? ... I understand... ok... yes my parents are out.... Ok.... Talk to you later. Bye"

"Who was that?" Kyo demanded.

"We've been found."

"It was bound to happen eventually." Yuki sighed. "Are Tohru and Arisa asleep?"

"No."

"Good, you three get out." Yuki said.

"But then, what will happen to you?"

"You can't help us against Akito. You need to take Tohru to safety. You have to trust us."

"Please, for Tohru's sake, don't hurt yourselves too bad, because I could not bear to see her heart or spirit broken."

"We'll try." Kyo said.

"You might want to leave before they get here." Yuki suggested.

"Very true, well, we'll be off then." Saki announced. She went upstairs, and returned with Arisa and Tohru.

"Take care of yourselves, see you tomorrow!" Tohru said as she put on her shoes.

"Don't worry about us, me and that Damn Rat can take Akito." Kyo assured her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tohru asked.

"We're doing this for you. There's nothing more important." Yuki stated, Kyo nodded. Just then, there was a knocking on the door.

"Too late" Saki opened the door. Akito strode into the room. Yuki, Kyo, Saki, and Arisa moved around Tohru.

"As soon as you get the chance, get her out of here." Yuki whispered to Arisa. She nodded.

"So, it would appear that you have been very disobedient as of late." Akito said, walking slowly, yet menacingly towards the group.

"What do you want Akito? Why have you taken it so far?" Kyo asked.

"Ah, Kyo, what would it mean, to you, if I took from you the most precious thing in your life?" Kyo decided it was smarter not to answer. "And Yuki, I think I need to bring you back home. I do miss you." Arisa and Saki, who were both very confused by this point, were a little unnerved to see Yuki and Kyo so tense, kept Tohru close by their side. Kyo looked at Tohru, and sensed that she was scared, so he angered Akito even more, "Look, I'm tired of it, why the hell should I listen to you? I'm not even officially a member of you're family, so I don't have to listen to you, or your stupid threats."

Akito walked over to him, and slapped him across the face, then, before anyone could stop him, Kyo hit him back. Yuki jumped in, muttering "Stupid Cat" and tried to hold Kyo back, but Arisa and Saki used this new distraction to get out and remove Tohru from the room. As they left, Akito stopped beating on Kyo, and tried to follow them, Yuki put himself in front of Akito, blocking him.

Tohru, Arisa, and Saki ran to the train station to get back to Shigure's house. They sat down on the train. Arisa looked at Saki and Tohru, "Ok, so do either of you know what's going on?"

"Well, it would seem that Akito wants to get Tohru for some reason...." Saki started.

"Yeah, I know all that, but I never imagined I'd see the two of them so scared..." Arisa stopped because she noticed Tohru was crying again.

"It's all my fault." Tohru looked at her feet. "If they never met me, they would not have to go through all this pain. I don't want them to always have to be sacrificing so much, all for my safety and well-being. I never expected that just by being their friend, I would cause them to be hurt..."

"Tohru, stop. Before you talk yourself into depression, listen, you didn't do anything wrong, the only reason that they're doing this is because they care about you. Being with you makes them happy, I've never seen the Prince smile before he knew you and Kyo, well; he's very protective of you. They're only doing this because they care about you and if you weren't here for them, that might kill them."

The train stopped and the three friends went to Shigure's house in silence.

Meanwhile, at Shigure's house, Shigure and Hatori had just arrived home from taking Kisa to the hospital. Hatori made some tea and the two friends sat in silence.

Hatori broke the silence. "I should have known this was coming, Tohru can't stand feeling like she's causing everyone pain... it reminds me so much of Kana, it almost scares me, because I know that if I do have to erase her memories, it will cause so many problems for everyone."

"I know what you mean, but Hari, Tohru's quite strong and she's very attatched to not only Yuki and Kyo, but everyone she's met."

"She came up to me and asked me If everyone would stop suffering if her memories were erased... that's the way it always works, easy, quick, simple. There's no mess to clean up because they don't remember anything."

"But Hari, isn't it horrible, that it just hurts us more."

"I know that Shigure," Hatori sipped the tea, "But for some reason, I can't help but think that Akito is just using Tohru to prove that he is all-powerful in this family...." Hatori stopped talking because at that moment, Tohru, Saki and Arisa walked into the door.

"How's Kisa?" Tohru asked urgently.

"Where are Kyo and Yuki?" Shigure asked back.

"Kisa will be fine, and Shigure, I believe that they're still at Miss Hanajima's house." Hatori replied, putting on his coat, "Which means that I have to go and retrieve them."

"I'm coming too!" Shigure started.

"No, you're staying here." Hatori replied, because I intend to send Kyo and Yuki here and take Akito back to the complex."

"But Hari..."

"Nope, you're staying here, you shouldn't be up and about anyway."

"Fine."

With that, Hatori left the house, leaving Shigure on the couch and the three girls standing in the hall, not really sure what to do.

"Well, might as well make yourselves at home, you're probably going to be here awhile. Tohru went up and into the kitchen.

"I'm making rice balls," she said, "because I'm sure everyone needs some food."

"But didn't we just..." Arisa was about to say "eat" but Saki Stopped her,

"Ok Tohru, that would be wonderful"

Tohru disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Saki and Arisa to explain what

happened to Shigure.

"I see," he replied, after hearing how they were standing up to Akito for Tohru to be able to get out, "I can't really say I'm surprised, but you are right, Akito scares them to death, he's been emotionally and physically abusive to them their whole lives. I hope they're not doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" Arisa asked.

"Beating him up, making him angry, and the like."

"Really, well, I can understand that." Saki said. Tohru returned with a plate of rice balls. She put them on the table. The phone rang, Tohru rushed to pick it up, "Hello, oh hi Hatori..." The phone slid from Tohru's grasp, and she shakily put it back on the receiver. She rushed to get her coat and shoes on. Arisa ran to block her from running out of the house...

"What's wrong?" Arisa demanded.

"Yuki's passed out, as is Akito, and Kyo's no where to be found but his bracelet was broken so..." Tohru stopped, because she realized what she almost said, "I have to find him and bring him back."

Saki and Shigure told Arisa that it was ok, Tohru ran out of the house.

"What do you mean it's ok? You're just letting her out by herself when we don't know what's going on??"

"Don't worry about her, we can't protect her forever, this is something that she has to do Uo, please understand me." Saki tried to talk some sense into Arisa.

"Well, in any case, let's eat some of Tohru's freshly made riceballs!" Shigure exclaimed.

"I can't believe this isn't bothering you..." Arisa said.

"It is, which is why I'm distracting my mind with food." Shigure explained. He and Saki went back and sat down,. Arisa stood by the opened door looking out into the night.

Tohru ran blindly into the night. "Where could you have gone Kyo?" she thought. She thought of the events that took place earlier that evening (it was now about 3:00 in the morning). "I love you" that's what he said, she thought, I can't believe this is all happening... I'm so stupid for just running out here like this to find him. I should probably stay to the roads until I find out something...

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when she heard a car horn beeping. She stopped and saw Hatori sitting in the car. "Get in, I think I know where Kyo went." He said. Tohru got into the car, and was handed Kyo's bracelet, repaired and ready to return to his wrist. "Before you ask, Yuki's fine, just a little shaken, Akito basically pushed himself too hard and collapsed, but before doing that managed to rip off Kyo's bracelet, and hurt Yuki pretty badly, luckily nothing happened to Miss. Hanajima's house." Tohru nodded.

"Are you still seriously considering losing your memories?" Hatori asked, stopping at a red light. Tohru looked at him, and for a moment did not speak.

"No, I don't want my memories erased," she said, "but I don't want to cause any more trouble for you. You've all sacrificed so much for me, I mean, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kisa, and even Akito are all hurt because of me, because I was friends with them and now look at us."

"Nothing is you're fault. You have to understand that, you are not the cause of the problem, nor will erasing your memories be the solution. Ok, now, we're close to Miss Hanajima's house if you would like me to wait here, you go find Kyo. I'm sure that he will be wanting to see you."

With that, Tohru left the car. She ran down the street, up another street, and into a park. There was a fountain in the middle, she ran around it, into the trees, following a path of destruction (broken twigs and the like) she called out for Kyo, Soon, she saw the outline of his true form looming in front of her. She called out to him and grabbed his arm, "Kyo, I'm here. Please Kyo, listen to me, I want to help you. I love you too! I've always loved you, please come back to me, and the rest of us! Everyone's really worried about what's going to happen. I'm so happy I've found you."

Kyo looked at her, she was shaking, because his true form still scared her a little.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered, letting go of him, crying again, "Kyo, I've told you before, I want to be with you always. I don't want to cause you pain or anything. I just want it like it was...." She stopped as tears ran down her face.

"It's ok." Kyo said, reverting back to his normal form and putting on the Bracelet that Tohru brought and dropped. He went over to her, and put his arm around her shoulders, (since technically it's not a hug, he didn't transform) "I was so scared for you. Akito was really out for blood tonight. But I couldn't bear to watch you suffer our pain. It's not your fault, you could never be responsible for this, so stop blaming yourself ok?"

"But..." She was forced to stop as Kyo put a finger on her lips,

"Shh, I don't want to hear it." He said, he put his hands on the ground, He stared at the dirt, "You're all that matters to me right now, I don't care about Akito, or his stupid plans, or even fighting Yuki. All I care about is being with you, and I want you to be happy. When I can't do that, it pisses me off, and then I feel so weak and stupid, and that idiotic rat has to constantly be putting me down, saying that I'm worthless. But you, you're different, for some reason, you're not like that. If you were to go away, I seriously would start breaking things and fighting people, even more than I do now." He looked up at Tohru, who had her hands clasped and a stray tear running down her cheek.

"Kyo..." She tentatively moved closer to him, "I feel the same way, I never want to leave you, I feel so happy when I'm around you, and so, even though these times may hurt me now, I never want to forget, ever."

* * *

Ok- so Updated again. I love writing this fic so very much, but it's not helping my grades.... Bio tests aren't fun.... Anyways, enjoy, next chapter up in a week. I'm not even going to write a "in the next chapter" because I never stick to what I say I'm going to talk about ' so all you people can just sit there and wonder. Enjoy,

Misty


	10. Safe

please look at chapter nine if you need refreshers on what's going on…

Chapter 10: Memories

Kyo looked at Tohru. Her face was wet from tears, her eyes bloodshot, her hair was a mess and her expression was a mixture of worried-ness, nervousness and fear. Kyo took hold of her hands. He smiled at her, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. As long as I'm here, no one can get to your memories." A rustling in the bushes made Kyo jump up and become tense. "Who's there?" He called out. Hatori ran into the clearing, "Oh good, there you two are. Akito's on his way, I was just informed by Shigure." Hatori moved towards Tohru and Kyo. Kyo blocked him from getting too close to the two of them. "Is that all you're here for?"

Hatori, first looked confused, then understood, "Kyo, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not here to take Tohru's memories away from her. You can relax." Kyo looked from Hatori to Tohru.

"Kyo, he's telling the truth, he's the one who drove me here." Tohru said, getting up.

"Well, fine. But I'm not leaving, it's past the time to end everything." Kyo said, "and I will end it…."

Hatori sighed, "as a doctor I cannot allow you to fight Akito again. He's already in bad enough health, but I do have a car and I can get you two out of here, back to safety."

Kyo gave Tohru's hand a reassuring squeeze. She was scared again, at the thought of Akito. "Don't worry," Kyo assured her, "as long as I'm here I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"But Kyo…." Tohru started.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm used to getting a beat down by now." Tohru nodded, but she could sense that Kyo was mostly just trying to put on a carefree face so that she wouldn't worry.

"If you two are ready, we better go." Hatori suggested. The three of them walked to Hatori's car and got in.

"How's Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"He's fine," Hatori said, "mostly he's worried about you."

"Hmmm..." Tohru agreed. Sitting in the car suddenly made her tired, and she rested her head on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo, who was startled at first, let her head stay there. He grabbed her hand.

"Yo, Hatori, what are you planning on doing when Akito wants Tohru's memories erased?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You better not… ya know… go through with it and all."

"I have no intentions of doing that. But one never knows with Akito."

Kyo looked at Tohru who had fallen asleep, "I'd never forgive you if you did, erase them I mean."

"I'm sure if it came to that, you, Yuki, Kisa, Shigure, Kagura. Momiji, Haru, Ayame, and all the other people whom Tohru has become friends with would not forgive me, and I'm not sure I'd be able to live with myself. You and Yuki have to be stronger than I was with Kana. Don't just accept what Akito says, and be careful that Tohru doesn't believe that anything that's happening is her own fault."

Kyo nodded, and looked out the window. After about fifteen minutes, Hatori stopped the car. Tohru woke up from the jolt.

"You two get out here." He said.

"Wha? Where the hell are we? What's going on Hatori?"

"I'm not sure, I just have a bad feeling about this whole situation. I don't think it wise that you two return to Shigure's tonight."

"Where do you want us to go?" Kyo asked.

"Look where we are." Hatori answered.

Kyo looked out the window to see Ayame's shop.

"No way. Hatori- I can't…"

"If you want to protect Tohru, go there."

Kyo looked at Tohru, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Hari…" he started.

"None of that, now get out, it's best if we stay split up tonight so that we're not all found."

"Hatori…" Tohru said, waking up, "Hatori please, can we just go home?"

Hatori looked at her pained, tired face. "It may not be safe there right now…"

"I don't care…. I just want to go home."

"No, the plan was for you to go here and be safe, away from everyone."

"I… I would only worry more about everyone getting hurt because of what's going on…" Tohru said weakly.

"Tohru, do not worry about us. We are members of the Zodiac. We have all dealt with Akito's wrath before. There's no need for you to experience any more pain than you already have. Please, for us, so that we're not worried about you, stay here tonight."

"Will I be alone?" She asked.

"No way! I'm staying too Hatori." Kyo said, "To protect Tohru here in case something happens…"

"I don't have a problem with it, actually it will be easier for both of you that way. Try to sleep and not worry about us too much."

"Wait!" Tohru exclaimed, "Hana and Uo are still at Shigure's house…"

"They'll be ok, don't worry, we'll keep them safe, they're not entangled in this, so I may have to erase their memories of this evening when all this calms down. It's for their own sake Tohru, please don't get upset, we don't know If it will be necessary or not yet." Hatori gave Tohru the tissue box, Kyo an umbrella and a key and watched the two of them walked up to the dark storefront. When he saw they were saftely inside, he turned the car around and headed back for Hana's house to pick up Akito and Yuki.

He arrived to see Yuki walking slowly down the sidewalk. "Yuki!" he called out the window, "Is Akito still inside?"

Yuki's eyes widened, "Hatori? Yeah."

"Can you get home by yourself?"

"I can manage, where's Kyo and Tohru?"

"Tohru and Kyo are at Ayame's shop right now, but you should return home…."

"I'm going to where they are."

"Yuki, you can't do that. You're injured, and so you have to come home so I can look at your injuries."

"Right now I have to protect Tohru…" Yuki grimaced and held his side.

"In the shape you're in, you would only cause her more pain by knowing that your suffering this much." Hatori opened the door and stepped out of the car, "go home and don't say anything to Shigure."

"Um, ok."

"I'll be there shortly, after dropping off Akito at the Main House, he's exhausted and will probably sleep until the morning, which by the looks of it, isn't too far away."

"Then we'll have time to recuperate?"

"Yes, and Tohru and Kyo will be fine, so please, go home now."

Yuki sighed and walked down the street, "Thank-you Yuki" Hatori called out as he walked up to Hana's house. He opened the door to see Akito lying on the floor. Hatori sighed and picked him up easily. Akito's eyes opened for a moment, "Hatori, I want that girl's memories erased as soon as possible." He said in a soft, weak voice. Hatori lowered his head a little, but Akito had passed out again before he could answer. Hatori placed Akito gently on the back seat of the car, and carefully shut the door, "I'm very sorry, but I cannot do that, Akito" he said, looking through the glass. He got into the driver's seat and drove to the main house. After Akito was safely in his room, Hatori left, and drove back to Shigure's house to check on the people there. Upon arriving he saw that Uo and Hana went to Uo's apartment and Shigure and Yuki were both asleep. Hatori decided that it was best to let them sleep. He then collapsed into a chair. He looked at the group sleeping in the room a little longer before drifting off to sleep himself.

Meanwhile, Haru and Kagura were successful in getting Momiji safetly to the apartment complex of his father's as Kagura was the one who took responsibility for directions, after Haru led them down a wrong street. Once the rabbit was securely in the building with his father, Kagura and Hatsuharu decided to take a walk instead of returning to the main house, a place where neither of them really wanted to be. "are you worried about Tohru?" Kagura asked, looking at the pavement beneath them.

"mm…" Haru answered in a monotone groan.

"Haru!" Kagura said, "You can't be at least a little anxious…"

"I can't." He said, looking at her, "If I do, I'm afraid I'm going to go black, I almost did several times tonight. That wouldn't help anything. I'm not just worried about Tohru right now. This whole ordeal has put everyone in danger. That does not exclude us." Kagura looked up at him, as though the thought didn't occur to her sooner. Haru sighed, "Dammit I thought you were smarter than that..Akito's only doing this 'cause of Yuki, Kyo, and because we've all grown to like Tohru. He's scared and rightfully so. Yuki's not as scared as him as he used to be, and Kyo's found someone who doesn't think of him as garbage. Both of them are strong and I believe they will come out fine. But what about the rest of us? Kisa's in the Hospital right now because of this, how can you not worry at all?"

"I do…" Kagura said, "But I have to trust them. That they'll continue to be strong. The older ones, you, me, yuki and kyo, we know we possess enough strength to be ok we have to look out for them. Kisa, Hiro, and even Momiji…what do you think will happen to them because of this?"

"Oh… I had another question for you…" Haru looked at her, completely changing the subject, "Are you jealous?"

Kagura blinked, a small tear let out from her eye, "Jealous?"

"Of Tohru, haven't you always been like ' I'm going to Marry Kyo'"?

"Yeah…. But I could never make Kyo smile like that. I'm not jealous of them. I wonder if they do go out. what effect will that have on Yuki?"

"Yuki probably already suspects something's going on. But I'm not getting involved."

"Then why did you ask me if I was jealous?"

"I don't like serious you, you looked like you were going to cry, say it was your fault or something."

They walked again in silence. It wasn't lifted and for the rest of their walk, it seemed like a dark cloud hung over them. Finally, they reached the main house. Kagura broke the silence, "I'm not worried Haru. I'm actually scared…I've never been scared before, and I think this time I am. I don't know what's going on, why it escalated, what's going to happen" Kagura looked like she was going to cry again, so Haru hugged her.

"I don't know, we can only wait it out."

"I know."

"see you tomorrow." Haru said, letting her go and walking towards his house. Kagura looked after him for a few minutes then turned and walked to her own.

* * *

HEY! I'm back from seemingly dead! I first want to apoligize for the TOTAL lack of updating. See, I was in one of the worst writers blocks wondering where the heck I was going with this story, but since some random people reviewed it and I was like 'OMG I need to write that!" I finally got another chapter. 

Hopefully I'll update again in the near future…but I'd feel bad if I made promises and broke them again…

Misty


	11. Rest

Continuing from chapter 10: we go back to Kyo and Tohru

Tohru and Kyo walked up to the vacant shop. Kyo opened the door and they walked in. After searching the wall a moment, Kyo found the light switch and turned it on. They blinked as bright lights flooded the room, revealing two couches and racks of fabric. Kyo led a very tired Tohru over to one of the couches, and they sat down. Kyo looked at Tohru, who was hunched over, her hands clasped around the tissue box Hatori gave her, her hair falling around her face. "Hey… Tohru…" he started awkwardly, not sure what to say to her. She looked up at him, her tired eyes looked like they were brimming with tears again. Kyo wanted nothing more than just to hold her in his arms and tell her that it would be all right, that he loved her and that the worst was over. But, because of the curse, he just sat, not knowing what to do or say. Tohru put the tissue box on the table, and looked at Kyo. "What Kyo?" she asked quietly, drawing her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs. "I know what you're going to say, it's what everyone says 'don't worry, it'll be fine', 'we're here for you, so you won't have to approach Akito alone' etc. But Kyo, right now, at this moment, it's not ok. I don't know what's going on with anyone, I don't know if Uo, Hana, Shigure, Yuki, Kisa, or anyone else is hurting because of this. Because of me…."

"NONE of this is your fault!" Kyo punched the couch. "Tohru, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault that any of this happened, it's not your fault that we're doing this, it's not your fault that Akito's an evil bastard who want to destroy everyone….that's just the way he is. He probably felt like he was losing control of his precious rat as well as everyone else, so he tightened his grip, but Tohru, listen to me, I will fight him for you if he ever threatens you again. I will not leave your side until all this is over. Do you understand? I'm not leaving you alone no matter what happens." Kyo was now standing, looking at Tohru, all his muscles tense.

"But… Kyo…" she started, as a tear fell down her face. Kyo reached out and gently brushed the tear away.

"Stoppit, I hate it when you cry." Tohru grabbed his hand and he helped her stand up. Tohru wrapped her arms around him and with a puff of smoke he transformed into the cat. She held up the orange fur ball to her face and cried into him. At first, this rather surprised Kyo, but he didn't really mind Tohru holding him. "I'm sorry… Kyo I'm so sorry." Tohru cried…

"What did I tell you about blaming yourself?" Kyo asked, putting his paw on her nose.

Tohru tried to giggle and looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes, "no no, for turning you into a cat. I just wanted to hug you."

"don't worry about it." Kyo said. Tohru hugged the cat again and sat down on the couch. Kyo curled up in her lap. She stroked his fur, and soon he fell asleep in cat form. Soon after, Tohru put him down beside her and fell asleep herself.

Kyo rudely awakened when he transformed back into a human and fell off the couch with a crash. Tohru, who was completely exhausted, remained asleep. Kyo put on his pants and looked at the clock, 5:45, it was almost morning, but he had a feeling that they'd be asleep for a while longer. He got up and turned off the lights, and saw the sun peeking out over the horizon, giving off a pinkish glow to the store. He sighed, looked back at Tohru. He found a piece of warm fleecy material, and laid it over Tohru, he looked down and watched her sleep for a while and felt a pang of sadness. "Who would have thought this was how I'd spend my first night alone with Tohru…" he thought, but quickly banished where that was going from his head. "No. No, I can't be thinking this, we're in the middle of an all out family war here. But, I can't allow her to be any more hurt than she already has been. I need to see her smile again, and soon." He bent down and kissed her forehead, "Good night Tohru, may you sleep well." Then, grabbing a piece of fleece for himself, he curled up on the couch across from hers.

"GOOOD MORNING!" Both Kyo and Tohru woke with a start at the loud voice emanating from the doorway, as Ayame burst into the shop. "Oh Tohru, you look absolutely Dreadful! Here, let me show you to a room where you can clean up, and maybe you can wear one of our dresses and wash your clothes…"

"Dammit Ayame, Shut Up!" Kyo said, rubbing his eyes.

"And Kyo, where is your shirt? You need to be cleaned as well! Come now, I won't have two filthy bodies in my shop while customers may come in…OOH by the way, what do you think of it? Isn't it just Fabulous? I particularly like the way it looks in the morning, when the rising sun comes peeping through the window and…"

" Good Morning Ayame! Oh Tohru, good to see you again, and…who are you?"

"Good Morning Mine! This is Kyo, one of my cousins; I believe I've mentioned him before to you! Kyo, this is Mine, my steadfast, skilled, and beautiful assistant, Mine."

"Oh Ayame, I'm not nearly as skilled as you."

"Such compliments this morning Mine!" Ayame laughed. Kyo had a look of great confusion and mild annoyance on his face. Tohru was fighting to keep her balance, as she was still half asleep. Ayame ran over to her and ushered her out of the room with Mine to get her cleaned up. When he shut the door behind them, he turned to Kyo, his face suddenly turning serious. "They're worried about her. Hari asked me how she's doing."

"She'd be doing better if you let her sleep."

"But…"

"Jeez, you're too much to handle at…" Kyo looked at the clock, "6:30! In the morning! I've only had 2 hours of sleep, no wonder I'm so out of it!"

Mine walked back into the room, "Tohru's resting on a pile of old material in the back room. I think it would be best if we let her sleep for awhile. She's had quite a night."

Kyo cracked his neck, "Can I go crash in there with her?"

Mine's eyes flashed, "NO! I will not allow you to be sharing a room with her more, you will go home…"

"I won't do anything! I promise, and I'll sleep on the other side of the room, just as long as I get sleep, it's not like I could…never mind…I'm going to go sleep now" Kyo walked half asleep to the backroom. He saw Tohru's sleeping form and curled up on a pile of fabric in the corner closest to her. He lay awake watching her a while, and thought that he could hear her sobbing slightly and muttering to, he assumed, her mother, he noticed that she did that sometimes. He stayed awake in the dimly lit room for a moment longer just reassuring him that Tohru would be ok. Then he turned his back and fell asleep himself. His dreams were tormented with thoughts of Tohru being wrenched from him by Akito, and woke up a few hours later, not refreshed at all. He decided he didn't feel like dealing with Ayame, so he just stayed in the room. He heard the door open and instinctively curled up again.

"Are they awake Mine?" he heard Ayame say, trying to whisper, but not really succeeding.

"Hmm..not yet. They've gone through quite a lot last night if what you told me was true; let's let them sleep a bit longer Ayame. By the way, how's Yuki doing?.." Kyo couldn't hear the reply as Mine shut the door. But he did hear a rustling from Tohru's direction before she let out a blood curdling scream. He was by her side in an instant, and grabbed her shoulders, "Tohru! Tohru, are you ok?" he said, looking into her panicked eyes. "It's all right, I'm here, it'll be ok." The door to the room was flung open "OOH LOOK MINE THEY"RE UP!" Ayame sang out. "You startled the customers, I think it's safe for you to return to Shigure's now, Hari's here for you!"

"Tell him we'll be out in a minute…" Kyo said, not looking away from Tohru, who was shaking. He heard Hari call for Ayame, and the door shut and they were along again. "…what happened? What's wrong? You scared the shit out of me!"

"K…Kyo… you are here." Tohru started, looking around confusedly, "I… I dreamt that I was back at Akito's house, woke up and couldn't see anything and panicked…I forgot where I was and so I… I'm so sorry."

Kyo relaxed, "No, no, It's ok. You did scare me, but I'm glad you're ok. That's all that matters right now…" He bent over and kissed her, she almost put her arms around him, but before she could, he pushed her away. "Someone's at the door, " he said, standing up and helping Tohru up as well. He felt her hand in his and smiled. He turned to look at her "Besides, of course I'm here, I told you, from now on, you're not going to be alone." Hari walked in, "Are you two ready to go? Shigure and Yuki are both eagerly waiting your return…" He noticed that they were holding hands, "… be careful you two. You may be in for a bigger war than you think."

"Yeah, we know." Kyo said, pulling Tohru with him through the door and out to Hari's car. Tohru waved good-bye to Ayame and thanked him for use of the shop as she was dragged out to the car. "I can't stand that Ayame…especially in the morning" Kyo said, slowing down when they got out of the shop.

"I know, I think it was very kind of him to let us use his shop though." Tohru said in her usual voice, but her face still looked sad.

"Hey… you should smile. I miss your smile." Kyo said, leaning on Hari's car.

"Kyo…" Tohru looked up, not really knowing what to do.

"Dammit smile! I can't stand to see you so upset all the time. It makes me feel so helpless, so know that you're taken care of and smile already! If not for me, smile for everyone else who right now is stronger because of you. I won't be able to relax until I know that you're ok, so smile again!" by this time, Kyo was yelling.

Tohru looked like she was going to cry. Kyo sighed, "dammit I suck at this.." he said, "Now I've made you cry!" He raised his fist to punch the car.

"Do not put a single dent in my car or else.."  
"I'm not gonna break your car Hatori... c'mon Tohru, get in." He opened the door so that Tohru could climb into the back seat. Kyo sat with Hatori in the front one. "So, what are we in for when we get to Shigure's?" Kyo asked.

"Well," Hatori started, "both Shigure and Yuki are quite beat up at the moment...(he saw Tohru's worried face through the review mirror) but do not worry about it as they have both suffered worse. You two just look out for yourselves, and Tohru, once again, this is not your fault, do not be burdened with it or else you will make yourself sick again."

Tohru nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Yeah!" Kyo looked back at her and smiled, "Besides, if Shigure, Yuki or Akito do or say anything to upset you, I'll kick their asses for you, so you really need not worry..."

"Ah but you have yet to beat Yuki, isn't that correct Kyo?" Hatori pointed out.

"After all this Akito crap is over and done with, I'll definitely be able to beat him!"

Hatori pulled up at a red light and they both turned to look at Tohru. She has a small smile on her face, something they haven't seen in awhile. Relieved, they continued on their way to Shigure's house. When they arrived, they walked up to the house together. Kyo walked into the house first, followed by Tohru, who immediately went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Kyo and Hari found Shigure and Yuki hanging out in the living room watching television.

As Hari and Kyo walked into the room, Yuki automatically stood up "Where's Tohru you stupid cat?"  
"In the kitchen, damn rat" Kyo said, mildly annoyed. "She's cooking lunch, leave her alone for now." Yuki sat back down. Shigure turned off the TV and looked at Kyo,

"Soo, how did it go? Your first night completely alone.." He could not say anything else because at that point a pillow from across the room hit him in the head. Hari looked sharply at Yuki,

"Although I am not generally averse to such antics, both of you need to rest, and Yuki, and Kyo, I'm going to ask that you not beat upon each other or Shigure..."

"Or my house!" Shigure added, rubbing his head where the pillow hit him.

Tohru came into the room, everyone stopped and looked at her, "Umm.. lunch is ready." she said, then walked out of the room. The lack of enthusiasm in her voice and the sort of slouching posture she had stunned Shigure and Yuki.

Yuki turned to Kyo, "What happened to her?"

Kyo answered, "She only got like maybe 3 hours of sleep, that's all, and she's been rather stressed lately with all this shit that's going on."

Yuki turned to him, "why only three hours of sleep? How late were you two up? What were you doing?"

"It's not my fault damn rat!" Kyo kept his voice down, but it was very tense, "It's your damn brother's fault for waking us up at 5:00!"

Since Ayame was mentioned, the conversation died as they sat down to eat. Tohru looked like she was going to fall asleep in her food.

"You really should get some rest, why not go up and take a nap after lunch?" Shigure asked.

"No, no, I need to get a bath, and call Uo and Hana and make sure they're ok, then I need to make dinner..."

"YOU NEED TO SLEEP!" Kyo shouted, banging his fist on the table, "I'm not letting you do anything else today until you've had a nap, you look exhausted, and Hatori's right, you are going to make yourself sick, which would just make everything worse! So, as soon as you're finished eating, sleep!"

"Umm... Ok..." Tohru was slightly startled by the punching of the table, but she was sort of used to that.

"I hate to say this, but Kyo's right Tohru, you need sleep." Hari agreed, although in a much more calm tone of voice.

"Sounds like the cat needs a nap too,..." Shigure started..."He's more ornery than usual..."

"No I'm Not!" Kyo shouted back.

"Yes, my point exactly, Yuki, Hari, and I will take care of the dishes, you two, TO BED!" Shigure commanded, pointing at them with his chopsticks. Kyo and Tohru headed upstairs, too tired by this point to care about Shigure or Yuki.

"I assume by 'Yuki, Hari and I" you mean me and Yuki, while you do nothing but writhe in your hypothetical pain right."

"Oh Hari, I cannot do the dishes with my side hurting like it is, pain pain... but seriously," his face became serious, "I want to know what you've been up to. How are Kisa and Akito? They stirred up quite a mess from what Yuki's told me, and we're going to have to be very careful in the next couple weeks."

Whoot Chapter 11 done! makes me happy. Hope you're enjoying it.

Misty


End file.
